Fantastic Adventures and Where to Find Them- Pack Hunter
by 1Gabs
Summary: Six months after the arrest of Grindelwald a war is brewing in the magical community. Grindelwald's followers are striking out causing fear and mayhem. After publishing his book Newt returns to New York with a promise to keep and a request that will take himself and Tina on an adventure through London as they team up to discover the mystery behind a string of animal related attacks
1. Chapter 1

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them are solely the property of J. . These aren't my characters or my world but I am very thankful that I am allowed to borrow them to play and practice my writing. Please read and review. I will greatly appreciate all feedback including constructive comments, all I ask is that you please be kind... Enjoy the adventure!_

Newt woke with a groan, sitting up carefully as he felt the painful bruising on the back of his head. He closed his eyes to ward off the wave of dizziness and groaned again as he realized the Muggle security officer who had placed him in this tiny cell had relieved him of his suitcase, wand and vest. _Well this is turning out to be a bugger of a day_ Newt thought to himself as he tried to make sense of his surroundings through the throbbing pain in his head.

"You're awake" Looking through the bars through slightly blurred vision Newt could make out a man who looked about twice his size and was currently sitting at a desk opposite Newt's cell, his beady eyes watching his every move. Newt tried not to panic as he realized his belongings were nowhere to be seen.

"What gave it away?" Newt asked dryly, touching his head once more, then pulling away with a wince as he felt blood on his fingers. He then quickly placed his head between his knees as he felt the increased motion of the ship send a wave of nausea through his stomach. They were obviously nearing New York harbour.

"Wise guy huh? You wanna explain the ridged corpse in the dining room that we need to clean up?" Newt cringed as he considered how to phrase his answer.

' _Sorry officer I was attacked by a dark wizard, most likely a follower of Gellert Grindelwald. He was trying to curse me so I fought back, but please don't be alarmed the charm should have worn off by now leaving him free to try and attack me again before we reach land'._ Newt shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness.

"The man wasn't dead, he was stunned and you would do well to keep far away from him". Newt stood up suddenly as the reality of the situation made it through his foggy brain, he gripped the bars to keep himself from passing out again.

"Stay away from him! Do you hear me? He's a danger to everyone on this ship..." Newt's words were cut off as the now standing security guard reached through the bars and grabbed him by the front of the shirt slamming him into the cold steel.

"Save it for Port Authority freak, in less than an hour you're no longer my problem". His shove threw Newt backwards onto the cot leaving his vision swarming. Newt struggled to calm his swimming head and the nausea that followed it. First he had received an Owl in the middle of the night from the Ministry of Magic requesting he report to the American's equivalent ministry MACUSA to be briefed on a case he would be required to consult on back in London within the next few days. Hours later he was being attacked by a fellow wizard and arrested by Muggles. Strangely not the worst start to a day he had so far in his life, but not the peaceful end to his journey he had been hoping for.

' _Try not to need arresting'_ It had only been what, six months since Tina had said those words to him with an amused smile. Six months where he had in fact not only managed to stay out of trouble, but publish his book and receive special permission from the International Confederation of Wizards to carry his case for the purpose of studying, rehabilitating and restoring his creatures to the Wizarding world. He was unsure how recognizable his permit would be in America considering its strict laws, but still, at least he was trying to play by the rules.

Up until today Newt mused the trip had been relatively peaceful. He had spent most of his time in his case

A familiar scratching broke through Newt's troubled thoughts and he sat up in relief as the lock clicked on the door and swung open, Pickett the Bowtruckle sliding down from the handle and making his way to Newt's cell chittering happily. When he had first returned to London Newt had worked hard at easing Pickett's attachment to him and helping to integrate him back into the Bowtruckle society believing this was best for Pickett. He found however that his little companion refused to leave and Newt found that he really rather enjoyed his company.

"What would I do without you Pickett?" Newt asked him as Pickett unlocked the cell and was rewarded with being returned to Newt's shoulder as he went in search of his suitcase and wand. After a mercifully short search Newt found them stashed in an adjoining room.

"The Muggles probably didn't expect me to be released from prison by a magical creature" Newt grinned, offering Pickett a small woodlice from his pocket.

"We had better find out what happened to the dark wizard before he's let loose on a defenceless Muggle ship". Newt told Pickett, hurrying out of the room as he struggled to control the pain and subsequent nausea he felt.

When Newt arrived at the hallway outside the small dining area where he was ambushed he found there was no sign of his attacker, only shards of glass where the windows had been shattered by spells.

"We should be grateful he didn't try to attack me a few decks lower" Newt muttered to Pickett as he repaired the glass, his eyes falling on a wooden object that had rolled under a nearby table.

"Looks like he won't be causing anymore trouble today" Newt sounded relieved as he held up the broken wand to examine it then ducked down suddenly behind the table as a pistol was fired from the Muggle officer arriving at the opposite end of the room. Newt didn't have much experience with Muggle weapons, but he knew enough to know it would be wise to stay well away. He overturned another table, using it to shield him from the weapon. Crawling along the floor Newt fired a spell that disarmed the man then cast the obliviate spell as he ducked out of the way of another officer. Hastily checking his pocket to ensure Pickett was safe.

"I do apologise, you may not remember much of the last week, but you were trying to kill me just now" Newt told the two obliviated men as he exited the dining area to the main deck. He wasn't fond of using the spell even when other wizards would have deemed it essential, but in this case he knew it was for the best. Newt stood at the bow of the ship watching as they glided into the docks.

"So much for a relaxing week at sea" Newt sighed to Pickett as he took a moment to enjoy the view. He preferred not travelling by portkey unless absolutely necessary, but in this case he had also chosen the sea in the hope of a vacation from the stress of the last few months...and maybe if he was honest to buy himself some more time. The thought of seeing Tina again seemed to cause a feeling in his stomach something akin to being stung by a Billywig.

"Merlin's Beard I'm actually going through with this aren't I?" Newt took a breath to calm his nerves, smiling at the sound of Pickett chittering excitedly from his pocket in response.

...

"Miss Goldstein" Tina groaned inwardly at the sound of Mr Roland's voice calling across the room as she made her way to exit the MACUSA building. After a day of chasing dead end leads on her latest case she was more than ready to go home to one of Queenies home cooked dinners.

"Yes Mr Roland" Tina attempted a smile as one of her fellow Auror's stride over to meet her, her curiosity peaking as she noted his disgruntled expression.

"We just received an Owl from an Auror at the Ministry of Magic in England. They want one of our Auror's to liaise with one of them on a case. Madam President recommended you for the task, if you think you can handle it" Roland was an arrogant, unpleasant man who felt his gifts were far superior to anyone else. No doubt he was annoyed that he hadn't been chosen for the task.

"I'm sure I'll handle it just fine Mr Roland" Tina responded coolly, trying to control her temper.

"Sure, sure" Mr Roland smirked "We all know how well it went last time you involved yourself with a Brit! Portkey leaves in a few days. Apparently there's some hold up at their end, their expert consultant is on leave or something". He strode away leaving Tina awash with a range of conflicting emotions. Visiting The Ministry of Magic meant a trip to London and the possibility of seeing Newt.

As she made her way out of the building the image of Newt standing before her on the dock asking if she would mind if he delivered his book in person came to her mind. It had been six months ago that he had said those words, unable to quite meet her eyes but his words full of hope. Tina had been surprised and elated that Newt had summoned the courage to write to her during his absence, letting her know in detail how preparations for his book were coming. She loved the parts where he described his creatures and their mischievous antics, and their behaviour that he inferred was due to them missing their new friend. Still Tina felt a gnawing anxiety that he wouldn't return and that she may never see him again. Despite having only known each other for a few days before he left their adventures together and given them the chance to get to know each other better than they otherwise would have in such a short space of time, especially considering they were both very cautious people. Tina now counted Newt as a close friend even though she knew there was still so much they had to learn about each other.

As a familiar feeling of sadness began to spring up at her thoughts Tina squared her shoulders and walked resolutely through the busy streets of New York City. She had promised her sister she would make it home for dinner tonight with Jacob and she wasn't going to allow her emotions to get the better of her.

While apperating directly to her apartment would have been faster Tina enjoyed the sensation of a brisk walk from her office, which also gave her the chance to unwind after the stresses of the day. Tina smiled to herself as she pictured Queenie in the kitchen preparing all of Jacob's favourite foods. Queenie's first visit to Jacob's bakery had triggered something in his memory and they soon discovered that Jacob's memories of the wizarding world were returning to him. While Jacob was still unable to recall the exact details of their experience, his friendship with Newt and Tina and his feelings for Queenie were undisputable and even Madam President when she had interviewed Jacob was unable to find cause to regard him as a threat.

It had taken many weeks of exhaustive interviews between Jacob and Madam President before the decision was made. While Queenie was not permitted to acknowledge her relationship with Jacob in the wizarding world she was also not forbidden by MACUSA to pursue it either in the NoMag world. Jacob had won favour with the President by agreeing to a magical contract stating that he would never reveal details of the wizarding world to his fellow NoMag's. The deal wasn't exactly perfect, but she had never seen her sister so happy.

 _ **Sorry a small amount of editing needed to be done to the first two chapters which will lead to further developments in the story. Nothing major was changed but the changes were necessary to the plot! Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 will be coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them are solely the property of J. . These aren't my characters or my world but I am very thankful that I am allowed to borrow them to play and practice my writing. Please read and review. I will greatly appreciate all feedback including constructive comments; all I ask is that you please be kind... Enjoy the adventure!_

 _I really felt these first two chapters go together in leading into the adventure, so I had to do chp 1 and 2 together!_

Newt appareted directly outside the door to Queenie and Tina's apartment remembering Tina's warning on their first meeting that gentlemen were strictly forbidden by their landlord. As he raised his fist to knock Newt hesitated, struggling with himself to block out the wave of questions that once more threatened his nerve. What if things had changed with Tina? Over the last six months their friendship had developed as they communicated across the sea. He found that he couldn't imagine a world without her even in the short time he had come to know her. They had made no promises to each other, but he felt there was the hope of something there in the future, something more than friendship. But what if he was wrong? A sudden burst of laughter sounded from the apartment and Newt felt his resolve weaken even more. If they had guests he didn't want to intrude.

Pickett stuck his head out of Newt's pocket and fixed him with a hard stare.

"Honestly Pickett, your behaviour these days is becoming more and more human. I know, I know I made a promise...I just..maybe I should visit Miss Goldstien at work. She may find this highly inappropriate". At that moment Newt heard a sudden gasp from Queenie and the muffled sound of footsteps approaching the door. Before Newt had a chance to change his mind he found himself being pulled into the apartment and being hugged by Queenie.

"Honey whatever are you doin standing on our door debating whether to come in? The answer is yes you are always welcome and believe me you don't need to worry about the other thing" she giggled, winking at Newt. He found his hand being shaken enthusiastically by Jacob who then suddenly pulled him in for a hug.

"It's so good to see you buddy. I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me! I mean those Occamy eggs! Wow that was amazing!". Newt starred at Jacob in fascination. Tina had told him the wonderful news of Jacob's returning memories but seeing Jacob in person was something else entirely.

"So you really remember me? You remember everything that happened?" Jacob laughed at Newt's expression, as if Jacob was a fascinating creature he wanted to study further.

"Well not everything. At first it was just pictures, things I saw in my dreams. Then one day Queenie here stepped into my bakery and feelings started coming back. Some of it's still a bit hazy, I have the weirdest dream of me standing in a catchers outfit while being chased by a huge beast" Jacob laughed "Crazy right? But I definitely remember you. How could I forget you man? Meeting you that day was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Jacob slapped Newt on the arm then stepped aside so he could see Tina patiently waiting to greet Newt herself.

"Hello stranger" Tina's smile was so genuinely happy that Newt instantly knew he had done the right thing in coming to see her. While he couldn't shake the awkwardness he felt, for once he had no trouble meeting her beautiful eyes and his smile matched her own.

"I brought this for you" He held up a beautiful leather bond copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"That's the first ever copy printed" He added with a note of pride, his face slightly anxious as he watched her open it, waiting for her to read the words he'd written.

 _To Tina, who changed my life in such a short time, I hope you will continue to do so!_

 _To Tina, Jacob and Queenie who taught me the power of friendship_

"Oh Newt, its perfect! Thank you so much" Her eyes shone with emotion and she quickly handed the book to Queenie and Jacob so they could read it too.

They brought Newt to the dining table where there was much talking, joking and laughing as they caught Newt up on how Jacob's bakery had come about and the return of his memories. Tina let Jacob and Queenie do most of the talking. She was content to sit back and listen much as Newt was, though she looked at him as if afraid he'd disappear suddenly from the table and never appear again. As she watched him her face grew concerned as she noticed him wince slightly when he turned his head to look between Jacob and Queenie.

"Newt are you hurt?" Tina cut in sharply, realizing now that there was a small patch of dried blood on the back of his collar. She moved round the table to have a better look, her own face wincing at the sight of bruising and the small but painful looking wound.

"It's nothing serious, just a slight run in with the Muggle authorities" Newt tried to pull away, hiding the injury but realized too late he hadn't been able to try and block his thoughts from Queenie.

"They knocked you out and arrested you honey? They shot at you with pistols?" Queenie sounded horrified.

"Only a little bit" Newt looked extremely embarrassed unable to meet Tina's eyes.

"Mercy Lewis Newt! Why didn't you tell us?" Tina glared at him with her hands on her hips then moved to the cabinet to find a bottle of murtlap essence to apply to the wound.

"Please Queenie, I would appreciate it if you didn't read my mind". He added gently but firmly.

"Why were they shooting at you in the first place?" Tina's voice was angry as she pressed a cloth and ice to Newt's neck. It was Queenie that answered, still unable to break the flow of Newt's thoughts from her mind.

"But he attacked you first, the dark wizard. You was only defending yourself. You wanted to stop him from hurting the NoMaj's"

"Yes well they obviously didn't see it that way" Newt gently took the murtlap essence bottle from Tina's shaking hands and applied it, looking up at her apologetically as he explained.

"I didn't want to worry you"

"You didn't want to worry us? They knocked you unconscious Newt" Tina's voice rose in pitch as she glared at him in exasperation. She tried to control her temper knowing how uncomfortable she was making him.

"I'm absolutely fine!"

"That's enough now, leave him be" Jacob's voice was firm yet friendly, unable to watch his friend's discomfort any longer. Tina settled back into her seat her gaze still fixed on Newt with a look settling between concern and exasperation. Queenie starred at her dinner plate feeling ashamed for intruding on Newt's mind despite the gentle ' _it's ok Queenie, I know you can't help it'_ thought he sent her. Newt's gaze was also fixed on his empty plate, too painfully embarrassed to look up.Then as quickly as the awkward moment had come over the group it was gone, as with the knack that some people are just born with, Jacob told stories from his bakery that were able to lighten the mood and leave them all laughing.

As the meal came to a close Newt gratefully accepted the offer of using the adjoining room he and Jacob had stayed in on their first visit to Tina and Queenie's apartment. As he closed the door Tina met Queenie's eyes. She didn't need to be a ligilamen's to know that Newt needed someone to talk to.

...

Newt sat back on the extremely old and equally comfortable lounge in his suitcase enjoying the cool relief from the ice. There had been many an occasion where Newt had fallen asleep exhausted here, finding himself more comfortable around his creatures than anywhere else. Newt glanced up in amusement as he heard a gentle knock on the lid of the case and Tina descended the ladder into his suitcase.

"This feels much better, thank you" Newt indicated the ice, smiling as Tina handed him a mug of tea.

"No cocoa this time?" Tina shrugged

"I thought this might make you feel more at home. Personally I prefer coffee, but you Brit's do have backwards ideas when it comes to coffee" Tina joked with a smile. She sat beside him delighted to see Pickett climb out of Newt's pocket and climb over to greet her.

"I missed you too Pickett" she responded to his chatter, helping him to climb up and settle happily on her shoulder. They sat together like this in companionable silence for a time before Tina broached the subject that seemed to be bothering him.

"What happened on that ship Newt?" He was silent a moment as he collected his thoughts, images of the duel flashing through his mind. It wasn't his first duel by any means, but it was the first time he was targeted for an attack. He had never faced an opponent who truly hated him, truly wanted to kill him.

"It must have been a surprise attack. He can't have planned it, we ran into each other on the last day outside one of the dining areas and he attacked. Luckily I had gone down to breakfast late and the room was empty. I'd never seen the man before, I haven't seen his picture on the Ministries most wanted board either. I am only guessing he was a follower of Grindelwald...unless he just really despises magical creatures. It's been happening more frequently in London"

"What? Wizards attacking you?" Tina interrupted in shock and anger.

"No" Newt couldn't help but laugh at the indignation on her face.

"Not attacking me personally. Dark wizards making attacks on wizards in Grindelwald's name. The worst have been the Muggle attacks. Some have just been nasty cruel pranks where thankfully no one is badly hurt...but some of them..." he trailed off in disgust. Newt turned to face Tina and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"The worst attack happened before I left to come here. An entire wizarding family. They even hunted down known friends of the family" He rose suddenly from the lounge pacing the floor, once more feeling overwhelmed by a range of emotions he wasn't used to experiencing, but thankfully this time Tina understood.

Newt had the capacity to care very deeply, it was obvious from the way he treated each of his creatures. Yet she had the impression that there weren't many people in Newt's life that he was able to care for. She knew he had been badly hurt by Leta Lestrange and she had the impression Newt didn't have a very close relationship with his brother. Now he was finding there were people that cared about him, that would stand beside him and that made him vulnerable in a way he wasn't used to experiencing. She wanted to hug him but she knew instinctively this wasn't the time or place. Newt was the kind of gentleman that would appreciate making that first move if he chose to make it. Instead Tina stood beside him, gently placing a hand on his arm.

"Whatever comes Newt we'll face it when it happens" she remembered Jacob telling Queenie and herself Newt's philosophy.

"Worrying about it means we suffer twice...or suffer needlessly" she added. Not even Dougal could predict what trouble Grindelwald and his followers may or may not bring. Newt reached out and gently brushed a piece of hair behind Tina's ear with a smile.

"Those are wise words Miss Goldstein" A noise behind them startled Tina and she looked down to see Dougal the Demigize pulling at Newt, empty bucket in hand reminding him that his creatures needed attending. Newt laughed at Dougal's behaviour.

"It must be the Mooncalves. They've been particularly agitated over the last few days; I don't know what's gotten into them". Newt led Tina through the door of the shed as a group of the calves came running to meet him. Tina laughed as they danced around her with excitement as she threw them food from the bucket Newt handed her. He stood back, enjoying the look of wonder on Tina's face as she marvelled at the amazing creatures.

"I'm glad the ICW gave you the permit" Tina tore herself away from the Mooncalves to greet Dougal properly, laughing as he swept into her arms and gently patted her face.

She watched as Newt turned to the cave where the mischievous Niffler liked to play. Newt had given Tina the honour of naming him, so she had chosen the name Jacob to honour their friend after his memory had been obliviated. Newt was gently and unsuccessfully trying to coax him out of hiding.

"Still punishing me?" Newt asked him sadly, holding up a coin from his pocket to try and tempt Jacob to no avail.

"Come on Jacob, I brought someone special here to see you" Tina watched curiously as the usually inquisitive Niffler burrowed further into the dirt his little hairy back wiggling in Newt's direction.

"That really is beneath you, you know" Newt admonished him softly, sighing and turning to Tina.

"While I was in London I picked up a stray cat. There is evidence to suggest that cats can sense Animagas and I wanted to collect further data on it. There aren't a lot of documented encounters to research though". Newt explained to Tina as he continued to try and lure Jacob out, this time using his watch.

"Oh dear! How long did the cat last?" Tina asked as she joined Newt in front of the cave, smiling as Jacob turned slightly towards her to examine the shiny earring she held out to him.

"Less than a week" Newt admitted shamefaced as Pickett blew a raspberry shaking his head at the strange tree that kept him safe but came up with some rather crazy schemes at times.

"It's impolite to hold a grudge for this long Jacob, I've told you I'm sorry and I won't be bringing a cat into the case again". Newt scooped the protesting Niffler into his arms and he blew out a sigh as Jacob squirmed away from him and into Tina's arms, gently pulling at her earring and making her laugh.

"If I let you keep the earrings will you give Newt a break?" Tina asked him affecting a stern voice. Jacob looked like he was considering this much to Newt's exasperation, then he joyfully took the earrings and dived back into Newts arms causing Pickett to overbalance and slide down Newt's collar into his shirt pocket with a furious clicking directed at Jacob. Newt grinned at Tina. Somehow in a few short hours of arriving in New York everything seemed right with the world.

"So how long will you be staying this visit?" Tina asked innocently trying to keep any interest from her voice. She was disappointed when he turned away, seeming nervous and like he wanted to avoid the question.

"Wait, I want to show you my newest addition! Well he isn't an addition really he is simply allowing me to transport him for a time. It's a Phoenix Tina! They are truly marvellous animals!" he started to lead her towards the magnificent creature, stopping hesitatingly when he realized she wasn't following. "The Phoenix is related to the Thunderbirds. They are terribly difficult to domesticate. I found this one in London. I believe he was smuggled in from Egypt but I can't be sure. He was injured and so far has allowed me to care for him." Newt was aware he was babbling but found he didn't quite know how to stop himself. He only knew he wanted to avoid the point where he would have to explain that he was only able to stay in New York for a few more days at best.

"Phoenix have amazing abilities ...their tears..." he stopped at the sight of the confusion and disappointment on her face. He needed to give her the answer.

"I'm sorry Tina, I'm only in New York for a couple of days. I wanted it to be longer. I had planned it to be longer but there's a situation in London. It was only this morning I received the message that I have been called in to consult on a case with the Auror department. They're even calling in an Auror from here apparently. I'm supposed to visit MACUSA to meet with them tomorrow. I know I should have told you sooner. I was caught up in the excitement of seeing everyone". Newt finished nervously, surprised to find that instead of disappointment Tina's eyes were wide with excitement.

"You're the wizard Mr Roland mentioned this afternoon, I completely forgot all about it myself! Mr Roland asked me if I would travel to London to work with the Ministry on a case. That's wonderful! I'd love to work with you again!" Newt couldn't help but look amused.

"Is that what we're calling your attempts to have me arrested?" he teased.

"Well if my attempts to arrest you helped us catch the darkest wizard of our time I'd say we make quite a team Mr Scamander"

"That we definitely do Miss Goldstein!" Newt's gaze was tender as he once again found himself starring at Tina in open admiration. Really and truly, he thought to himself, she really is quite marvellous!

 _ **Sorry a small amount of editing needed to be done to the first two chapters which will lead to further developments in the story. Nothing major was changed but the changes were necessary to the plot! Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 will be coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reviewing my story! I really hope that you are enjoying it and would love to hear any suggestions or comments you have for me. I had planned to journey Tina and Newt straight to London in Chapter 3 but this fun interlude presented itself to my brain and I had to run with it. I wanted to have more of a chance to play with Jacob as well as setting the stage for the travel to London. Hope you enjoy the adventure!_

The next morning Newt woke from sleep feeling disorientated by the new environment. It took him a moment to remember that he was in New York and sleeping in Jacob's apartment. The night before Newt and Tina had agreed to meet together outside the MACUSA building for lunch before their appointment with Madam Piquery. Seeing Newt was left to his own devices Jacob decided to take the morning off and show Newt some of the sights of New York.

Newt enjoyed walking through the bustling streets of the city, watching with interest as small markets were set up and sellers began calling out to potential customers as they passed nearby. They made a brief stop at Jacob's bakery for breakfast where Newt was truly impressed with the design and set up of the store and delighted by the shapes of his creatures represented in the pastries. Jacob found himself enjoying playing the role of tour guide as they continued their walk through the streets, making an effort to point out areas he knew would be of interest to Newt. He was especially looking forward to showing Newt Central Park Zoo with its inhabitants safely returned to their habitats. There was a part of Jacob that wanted to show that the NoMaj world had its own selection of fascinating and interesting creatures to offer. As they began their walk through the zoo Jacob was rewarded with seeing his friend's face light up with interest at the sight of the beautiful Snow Leopard and the Gray Wolves enclosure.

"Considerably more interesting than I expected" Newt exclaimed as he watched the behaviour of the wolves as they circled their territory.

Jacob allowed himself a small satisfied smile glad that he had been able to interest his friend. He waited patiently for Newt to finish examining all aspects of the creatures that he could from a distance before leading him along towards the sea lion pool.

"Ok they can't make a tree explode or pick locks for you, but there's something about em ya know?" Jacob's voice had a strange ring to it that caused Newt to turn to him curiously.

"Jacob I do generally find Muggle society extremely fascinating. The lengths that Muggles have achieved without magic is astonishing" I'm not one of those wizards who thinks they are above Muggles" Jacob look confused for a moment by the gravity of Newt's voice. Then thinking about the Muggle/Wizard relation laws in America he figured this was probably a subject of contention all over the world.

"No no Newt, I wasn't meaning you. I guess I'm just worried Queenie. I keep wondering when she's going to get sick of pretending to be a NoMaj to be with me. I mean how long can she keep this up?".

"As long as she needs to I'd say. Queenie doesn't strike me as the kind of person to give up on someone she loves". Jacob flushed looking extremely embarrassed, turning away from Newt to watch a group of children feeding chickens in a small petting zoo.

"You really think she might...ahh... ya know?" Newt's eyes followed Jacob's as he too watched the children giggling with delight as the chickens strutted forward to eat out of small containers the farm keeper had supplied for them.

"I think there's definitely a distinct possibility" Newt grinned. They were both silent for a moment watching the children interact with the farm animals when Jacob felt Newt clutch his arm.

"Jacob do you remember our conversation during my last visit where I told you I annoy people?"

"Yeah" Jacob frowned looking at Newt surprised to see he was now looking somewhat alarmed.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Newt pointed towards the animal farm, moving quickly towards it and pulling Jacob with him.

"Those are meant to muggle chickens am I correct?"

"Of course" Jacob looked confused.

"It's a petting zoo for kids, there's nothing more dangerous there than a pig in mud and a cow for the kids to milk". Newt's eyes were fixed on the coop desperately hoping his eyes were deceiving him. He checked to see if anyone was watching then scaled the fence with one quick leap, Jacob following more awkwardly. While some of the chickens were scattered around the enclosed area with the children there was a large coop near the fence were he could see some of the hens were nesting. Jacob groaned as Newt crawled along trying to get a closer look inside the coop.

"Hey you can't just..." but Jacob stopped as Newt jumped to his feet, his expression telling him that now was definitely a good time to panic.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that most muggle hens don't breath fire, would that be correct?". Jacob sucked in a breath.

"You gotta be kidden me Newt! Don't tell me one of your creatures escaped again?" He hissed. Following Newt to the stop where a small gap in the coop gave them both a clear view of the hens nesting inside.

"That's not one of mine" Newt pointed to an oversized bordering on giant hen that was sitting placidly in the hay. Jacob could smell smoke around the coop but couldn't see any signs of fire breathing yet.

"Awww so the poor guys a little bigger than the rest. That don't mean he's some kind of monster".

"It has a reptilian tail Jacob". As Newt said the words the hen looked up noticing them for the first time. For a moment he hoped Newt was somehow imagining things, until it charged towards them letting out a vicious sound followed by a breath of fire.

"Mercy Lewis!" Jacob yelled throwing himself backwards from the coop and crawling crab like as fast as could until he collided with the fence. He glared at Newt who couldn't help a slightly amused smile at Jacob's reaction.

"We have to do something! We can't leave a creature like that in a kids petting farm!" Jacob yelped as Newt pulled him to his feet.

"That looks like a serious breach on the restrictions for experimental breeding" Newt groaned as he examined their environment and the high number of Muggles surrounding the area.

"MACUSA will want our heads for this Jacob". They both jumped as the coop shook with the force of the hen slamming its body against the thin wooden walls.

"I think we may have aggravated it" Newt reached for his wand but was stopped by Jacob who immediately pointed out a group of Muggles passing by.

"We have to find a way to get rid of all these Muggles. Then we're going to have to find some way to get that hen out of here". Newt said, watching the hen closely to ensure it didn't try to leave the coop.

"I've got an idea" Jacob led Newt round to the front of the coop where the majority of visitors to the farm were crowded.

"Attention everyone, we have a situation with the Leopard enclosure. Please remain calm, we ask you to please leave as quickly as possible by the south exit away from the enclosure". There was a moment of silence as the information was digested and then a rush of activity as parent's collected their children and moved quickly towards the exit.

"Nice work" Newt watched impressed as the entire area was cleared out within a matter of minutes, then he turned his attention to the chicken coop, surprised to discover he could no longer see the hen.

"Where did it go?" He crouched down near the door only to be bowled over by something that seemed to blend in with the ground around him.

"Well aren't you clever!" Newt sat up looking dishevelled.

"Whoever experimented on this hen seems to have used multiple species of animal". Newt pointed out the hen to Jacob blending into its surroundings.

"They've created something completely new". Newt allowed himself a moment to be impressed by the amazing creature in front of him before allowing reality to sink back in.

"It's also highly dangerous not to mention illegal" Newt crept toward the creature very slowly trying not to startle it.

"Experimentation on animal breeding has caused a lot of problems" he explained softly to Jacob as he too began slowly moving in the opposite direction to Newt hoping to trap the hen.

"Ah Jacob can I suggest some sort of protection?"Jacob glanced around then picked up a round aluminium lid from a nearby trash can, holding it in front of him like a shield. Newt slowly began to remove his wand when a shout sounded from nearby startling the hen and causing it to dive between Jacob's legs who promptly fell over in his attempt to catch the bird.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" An extremely angry man ran towards them his face red with rage and indignation.

"You spread some bull story so you could come here and steal my animals?". Newt slid his wand back into his pocket for the second time, cursing the restrictions on performing magic in front of Muggles.

"Hey fella calm down, you've got a highly dangerous animal here and this man is your best chance of getting rid of it!" Newt silently thanked Jacob for intervening and returned his concentration back to the hen. He knew there was no way he was going to get through this without using his wand and obliviating the man, but was desperately hoping no other Muggles were going to return realizing the Leopard escape was a hoax.

"What'da ya mean dangerous? I paid a fortune for that hen this morning! Kids aren't interested in patting pigs and feeding chickens anymore, they want to see something more exciting".

"Nothing says exciting quite like a fire breathing camouflaging chicken" Newt muttered as he circled the hen once more then made a dive for it.

"What is he going on about? Hens don't breathe fire! It's just an oversized bird"

"You didn't by any chance happen to notice it had a tail did you?" The man looked startled.

"It came in a box, I didn't really examine it. I was busy getting ready for the day I guess I wasn't really paying attention. Is he some kind of vet?" The man questioned Jacob.

"Magizooologist actually" Newt replied, cursing as the hen suddenly seemed to bring itself to its full height and ran towards Jacob.

"Look out!" Jacob threw up the shield as the hen left out a blast of fire and the Muggle dived for cover into the mud pit. Instead of the creature continuing the attack Newt and Jacob watched in shock as large reptilian wings released from its back and the bird took flight.

"Merlins beard!" Jacob glanced at Newt his face pale.

"Now I think you better use your wand".

"I think it's a bit late for that" Newt frowned as he quickly thought through possibilities and discounted each as being unworkable. The hen obviously wasn't used to its wings as it flew a short distance and sunk to the ground then pulled itself up into the air again, but if they didn't act quickly it would clear the fencing and be free in Central Park. Suddenly an idea came to him and Newt threw up his wand shouting "Expecto Patronum!". A large smoky thunderbird erupted from his wand and flew over the hens head having the desired effect of scaring it and causing it to fall back to the ground. Newt performed the body bind spell feeling rather guilty as the creature tipped onto the dirt. Jacob and Newt stood over the creature chuckling as they noticed how singed and dishevelled each of them looked.

"Well you're meeting with Madam Piquery should be interesting. Do you want me to come and back you up?" Newt picked up the hen giving Jacob a grateful smile.

"I appreciate the offer but I think it's for the best if we keep you out of magical discussions with the President".

"Probably for the best" Jacob agreed. Newt pulled out his wand and pointed it at the terrified Muggle now sitting in the mud pit watching them in mute horror.

"Do me a favour though, make up a nice convincing story for this chap" Newt cast the obliviate spell and turned on the spot, apperating to MACUSA.

...

Tina paced outside the MACUSA building trying not to feel anxious. She had received a message moments before telling her to bring Newt straight into Madam Piquery's office as soon as he arrived. Surely he couldn't have gotten himself into trouble? _Who am I kidding, this is Newt!_ Tina almost let out a startled squeal at the sight of Newt apperating behind a column of the building. He was carrying a very large unconscious hen in his arms and was covered in dirt. Patches of his shirt looked like they had been singed.

"Mercy Lewis Newt what have you gotten yourself into this time?". Tina grabbed his arm leading him quickly into the building.

"I've got a case for the experimental charms team" Newt explained as he showed Tina the creature. He quickly filled Tina in on their adventure in the park as they made their way towards Madam Picquery's office.

"One day Newt!" Tina muttered "Couldn't you stay out of trouble in this country for one day?".

"I hardly plan these things" Newt protested stopping for a moment while Tina flagged down a young harassed looking wizard carrying a stack of paperwork.

"Bobby I know you're extremely busy but can you please do me a favour and deliver this hen to Mr Roland. Sounds like the Auror departments already heard the story, I'm sure he'd be only too happy to look into it". Bobby hastened to dispose of the paper work and remove the hen from Newt's arms with a cautious expression. As he darted along down the hall he turned back for a moment to call out to Tina;

"Hey Tina ain't Mr Roland afraid of birds?"

"Thanks Bobby" Tina called out cheerfully as Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, he had it coming. Come on, we still have to explain this to Madam Picquery".

As Tina and Newt approached Madam Piquery's desk Newt was relieved to see that while her face looked grave she didn't appear to be angry.

"Getting into trouble a little early today aren't we Mr Scamander?" she queried, her tone impassive.

"Madam Piquery it wasn't Newt's fault. If he hadn't removed the creature from the zoo who knows how many injuries there could have been" Madam Piquery raised her hand silencing Tina.

"I am well aware of the situation Miss Goldstein and we are grateful to Mr Scamander that he was able to deal with the situation with as little fuss as possible. At least this time you cleaned up after yourself". Newt glanced at her anxiously suddenly wondering if the strictness of America's laws might have necessitated him contacting MASUCA himself rather than dealing with the situation.

"It's alright Mr Scamander. Considering the service you rendered to us six months ago I decided to follow your British Ministry's example and place you on our books as a consultant. If you are in America and we have need of you I assume you wouldn't be against rendering your services". Newt was surprised and relieved as the full meaning of her words sunk in.

"Absolutely... it would... be a pleasure. Thank you Madam President" Newt stuttered gratefully.

"Not that I am complaining, but I was curious. How did you find out about the details of incident so quickly?"

"We have ways of detecting the location of magic being used as you know. Not surprisingly magic being used in the middle of a NoMaj zoo catches our attention. One of our Aurors was sent to investigate; he observed and approved of how you handled the situation". Newt breathed out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Now Mr Scamander I realize you came to America for a holiday but there is a situation in London that requires your particular expertise. The Ministry of Magic believe that a Wizarding gang of American animal smugglers are hiding out somewhere in London. We came close to breaking into their smuggling ring here in New York however we were unsuccessful and they somehow managed to flee the country. Now it appears the same gang are operating out of London. So far the only information the Ministry has is that this gang recently travelled to Egypt where they were trying to smuggle a Phoenix. They made it to London but somehow botched the job". Madam Piquery nodded towards Newt.

"It was your discovery of the Pheonix that started the Ministry on the trail of this particular group. There was limited communication from Egyptian authorities but we have enough information to piece together that this is the same gang that operated out of New York".

"How can you possibly know that?" Tina asked, immediately regretting her interruption under Madam Piquery's stern glare.

"This is the information we have gathered in the US so far, the rest of it you'll get from your contact in London" She responded handing an envelope to Tina.

"No one has ever been able to describe what a member of this gang looks like, but one of the dealers we've managed to arrest in connection to them said they call themselves The Grey Wolves. It's not a lot of information to go on; your job is to fill in the rest of the blanks. Up until now they have been considered non violent, only showing any signs of causing trouble if actually threatened. However since they have been hiding out in London it seems they have drawn unwanted attention from some of Grindelwald's supporters. We don't know why, whether they have done something to anger them or if they are looking to recruit. I would advise you proceed with extreme caution. Considering America has a connection to this group it seemed prudent to send one of our Aurors to help and considering you both worked so well together last time". Madam Piquery left her sentence unfinished as she reached for a small flowery tea cup. Your portkey leaves at 5am, you will arrive at the Ministry for Magic at 10am ready to start your investigation. That will be all". It took both Newt and Tina a moment to realize they had been dismissed before they quickly moved towards the door.

"Mr Scamander" Madam Piquery called as Newt reached the door.

"Try not to break any of our laws in the next 12hours".

"Yes Madam"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tina I'm so sorry but we do need to leave soon" Newt called gently to Tina who was being embraced by her sister. Newt had said his own goodbyes and was patiently waiting, slightly nervous as his eyes kept glancing at the clock. Tina took a deep breath finally managing to release her sister and turn back to Newt, but the look of understanding he gave her nearly had her perfectly composed features quivering again. _I didn't realize this would be so hard._ Tina glanced at Queenie knowing she could hear her thoughts. Queenie was unashamed by her tears and pulled her sister in for one more hug before releasing her to Newt.

"You make sure you take care of her Newt" Queenie sniffed as Jacob began to pull her gently into the next room.

"Make sure she eats healthy and... "she trailed off suddenly overwhelmed and quickly left the room shutting the door behind her.

"She'll be ok, I promise" Jacob reassured Tina, shaking Newt's hand once again before following Queenie out of the room. Standing alone with Newt Tina immediately felt embarrassed by her behaviour, trying to hide the tears that leaked traitorously down her cheeks.

"Its been you and Queenie together alone so long it makes sense this would be very difficult" Newt said quietly.

"Jacob will take good care of her Tina" As the portkey glowed Newt glanced shyly towards her, reaching out his hand hoping he could be a source of comfort. He knew she wanted to remain but he knew that leaving her sister behind was one of the hardest things Tina had had to do. He felt relieved as she took his hand, meeting his eyes with a small smile as she took comfort from his presence. They touched the portkey together and disappeared from view.

As they arrived in the arrival lounge of the dedicated Ministry Department Tina was stunned by the quick efficiency with which they were received on arrival. The portkey deposited in a used pile and both of them questioned and checked by ministry officials before she had a chance to realize she was standing in an entirely different country. Tina could sense Newt's agitation as he held his case, glancing nervously towards it at short intervals. She knew how desperate he was to check on his creatures. Pickett had finally consented to being placed temporarily in the case with Dougal only after being promised Newt would return to claim him immediately upon arriving in London.

Once they had stepped out of the receiving room they were met by a very polished man in a suit. Tina felt an instant distain for the man as she noticed how well he obviously thought of himself. His dark hair was slicked back and his shirt overly starched and crisp. He completely ignored Newt as he turned to her shaking her hand with an overly familiar air and with the feeling that she held his complete captivated attention.

"Miss Goldstein, I'm Walter Brady. May I tell you it is an absolute pleasure to be working with you on this case. I have of course heard of your astounding work in the capture of Gilert Grindelwald". Newt coughed pointedly as Brady stood just a tad longer than was necessary and that small step too close. Brady finally turned to glance in Newt's direction.

"Scamander I realize you were called in as well but I hardly think it's necessary..."

"I hardly think it's necessary to debate a decision that's already been made" Tina cut in cooly, with the confidence of a woman used to dealing with arrogant male colleagues in a workplace that wasnt quiet yet ready to show her the respect she deserved.

"Mr Scamander's assistance on this case was not only requested but critical. I have personally seen his skills in action and I am personally very glad to have him with us". Newt's eyes communicated he was grateful but was careful not to overstep the bounds of professionalism in front of Brady.

"I know you would like to get started as quickly as possible Mr Brady so if you will allow me some time to assist Miss Goldstein in finding suitable quarters..."

"I've taken the liberty of booking Miss Goldstein into the Leaky Couldron" Brady's crispness softened as he turned to Tina.

"I trust you will find it meets your needs adequately. I would be happy to essort you there after we have finished our work duties today". That cemented it Tina thought with an inward grimace I really don't like this man.

"You needn't trouble yourself thank you Mr Brady. You'll find we American's are perfectly capable and quite self sufficient " Tina replied handing Brady the information she had received from Madam Piquery.

"This is the information we received from Madam President. She informed us you would want to begin straight away".

"Of course" Brady seemed if anything more impressed by her attitude then deterred. Tina sighed inwardly, she didn't feel like she had the emotional capacity to deal with this man today but deal with him she would.

"Ill have your luggage sent along ahead". Brady raised his eyebrows at Newt's suitcase.

"Will you be carrying that with you?"

"Ah yes, I will" Newt replied slightly nervously as he gripped his case wondering when he would have the opportunity to check on his friends. His eyes met Tina's and she nodded her understanding.

"Mr Brady before we get started would you able to take me to a place within the Ministry where we can sit down and have some coffee? I'm sure you have some case notes to catch us up on and I will be better prepared after a coffee".

"I'd be delighted" Newt saw Tina had given him his chance and excused himself to run a quick errand promising to join them within an hour. Newt tried not to notice the look of glee in Brady's eyes as he led Tina towards the cafe.

"I really don't like that man" Newt muttered out of habit to Pickett, shaking his head at himself as remembered Pickett was safely in his case probably complaining bitterly to Dougal for being left behind.

Newt hurried down one of the lesser traversed corridors of the ministry until he came the room that could politely be called his office when his services were required, or rudely referred to as a broom closet. He locked himself into the tiny room, placing his suitcase on the ground and disappearing inside.

Newt was surprised to find Pickett alone in the small shed that doubled as his office and sleep quarters at times. Pickett was sitting on the edge of his desk with tiny arms folded, his first reaction was to blow a raspberry at Newt when he saw him.

"Come on now Pickett I told you I would be back as soon as I could to get you" He scooped him up and returned him to his pride of place on his shoulder frowning at the agitated sounds he could hear from the other side of the door.

"Galloping Gargoyles what is going on here?" Newt questioned sternly as he strode through the door, now understanding why Dougal had left Pickett in the relative quiet of his office. His herd of moon calves were clambering at the door in a state of over excitement and he could see Dougal trying to settle the newest addition to the Occamy family who hatched while he had been away.

"It's alright, Mummy's here" Newt called gently to his animals grabbing a bucket and settling the moon calves with a healthy portion of food. Newt moved quickly to Dougal's side giving the Demiguise a grateful pat as he gently scooped up the tiny Occamy and returned him to his nest.

"You know if you keep doing such a wonderful job at babysitting I might have to start paying you some day" Newt smiled at Dougal who returned his look with his wide dark eyes.

"I wonder just how much you do understand me" Newt mused as he moved to check on the Pheonix pleased to see him now flapping his wings and looking much happier.

"You look fit enough to leave when you're ready my friend" Newt told him gently. The Pheonix let out a musical note and Newt cocked his head to one side as he starred up at the amazing creature. He had the strangest feeling the Pheonix was trying to communicate to him it wasn't yet time for him to leave. Newt frowned as he examined the bird but was unable to see any signs of the damage that had been present.

"I guess you'll let me know when the time is right then won't you?" The Pheonix flapped his wings and let out another pitched cry which Newt took as agreement.

"You are rather an astonishing fellow. I'm very grateful you gave me the chance to care for you". Newt told him knowing very well that if the Pheonix had not wanted Newt's assistance he wouldn't be here now.

"Considering that you are wanting to stay there's someone I would very much like you to meet" Newt turned from the Pheonix satisfied that he had indeed made a full recovery and was surprised to find the Niffler's cave was empty.

"Jacob?" Newt's forehead creased in a frown as he searched the ground finding no sign of Jacob.

"Don't tell me you've escaped again" Newt caught a trail of tiny footsteps in the dirt and followed it along till he discovered Jacob adding Tina's earrings to small stash of shiny objects he had collected which Newt often hid specially for Jacob to find. Upon seeing Newt Jacob made a desperate attempt to cover his objects with dirt as quickly as possible, his expression so comically guilty that Newt had to laugh.

"This is the second time in a week I found your hiding place Jacob. You're getting too comfortable and lazy". Jacob let out a small huff and collapsed on top of his pile in defeat as Newt chuckled gently picking him and examining him. Jacob let out a strange squeal of pain and scrambled desperately to get away causing a painful tear to both shirt and skin near Newt's shoulder.

"Jacob? What happened?" Newt managed to find a position where Jacob was comfortable and held him gently as he examined his leg.

"That looks quite painful" He commented his search of Jacob's foot revealing a large wood splinter piercing the pad of his toe.

"Come on, let's get you patched up. You'll do just about anything to get into the shed won't you? Come on Dougal, you can come and help me keep an eye on him. Make sure this isn't all an elaborate Niffler escape act".

...

As Newt arrived at their table sometime later Tina could see he was much more relaxed although looking slightly dishevelled. She also noticed he was sporting a large tear in the top of his shirt which it looked like Newt had tried to men unsuccessfully.

"All went well?" She asked pleasantly as she made a display of looking like she was reading through Brady's notes.

"All perfectly fine thank you" Newt responded with the same casual air as he helped himself to a pot of tea and one of the files sitting on the table. Tina waited until Brady had settled back into reading his own file then took out her wand and with a quick wave was able to mend Newt's shirt. By the time Brady glanced up at the unexpected movement Tina was politely offering Newt a plate of biscuits, a slight smile on her face as she continued to appear immersed in her notes. Brady glanced between the two of them, momentarily suspicious then closed the file he was reading containing MACUSA's notes.

"There's very little to go on here. We've managed to gather more information in the last few days than MACUSA has gathered in years!"

"Yet I notice your Ministry still haven't managed to catch them yet" Tina responded indignantly through clenched teeth passing Newt the file she had been reading.

"So what was so urgent that you requested our immediate assistance? " Newt interrupted hastily noting the anger in Tina's eyes.

"There's a group of Grindlewald's supporters who have been actively seeking out the Grey Wolves. Two days ago there was an attack and one of Grindelwald's men were discovered in an alley. I can take you to see the body in the mortuary if you think it would be of use but there is a photo".

Newt felt a wave of nausea as he examined the photo, looking at the wounds that had been caused to the man. He held out the picture to Tina uncertainly, wanting to spare her from something so gruesome but professionally wanting to respect her in her position. Tina braced herself as she leaned over Newt to examine the photo, he could feel her stiffen beside him but remaining composed. She pointed to marks on the man's chest with only a slightly quivering hand.

"Would you say they were made by animal or a wand Newt?"

"Definitely an animal. It's hard to judge exactly from a photo but I don't think it was a dog. I think we're looking at a bigger animal". Newt continued examining the claw marks a strange thought occurring to him.

"It seems coincidental to say this considering their name, but at a guess I'd say those scratch marks could have been made by an animal the size of a wolf". Tina's eyes widened as she glanced at Newt.

"You think the gang are actually using animals to assist them in their smuggling operations?" Newt sucked in a breath returning the photo to Brady.

"It's definitely a possibility but using animals would be very unpredictable, the chances of them making a mistake and getting caught would increase greatly" Newt cringed at the thought of a group of criminals using innocent animals to commit their crimes.

"Whatever the case we need to act quickly. We don't know what Grindlewald's supporters want with the gang in the first place but now they have attacked one of their own they're going to want revenge. It won't be long before we have more violence on our hands" Tina said as she closed the file she was looking at.

"We don't have time to sit around drinking coffee that's for sure". As they moved to clean up their files a paper memo flew through the air in the shape of a bird landing in front of Brady. They could tell it was serious from the grave expression on his face.

"We're too late, there's been another attack"

 _ **Sorry this chapter is a big shorter, I wasn't quite sure how to break up the next two chapters, it was either going to be one very long one or two short to medium ones... I guess we'll see what happens with the next chapter too. I really hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you Jill for your comments!**_

 _ **Please review my story and let me know what you think. I really want to improve my writing and would love to hear from you!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy the adventure!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you wonderful readers for continuing on this adventure! I truly hope you are enjoying it!**_

The report stated the attack had happened at an abandoned warehouse in the South of London. As they arrived at the scene they found Muggle police had already discovered the body and were attempting to close off the area.

"I'll handle this" Brady drew his wand completely undeterred by the crowded Muggle street and curious onlookers.

"Do any of you Brit's have any respect for the Statute of Secretary?" Tina asked Newt quietly in disgust as Brady used a confundes charm on the Muggle police with blatant disregard for their office.

"Mr Brady I don't know how your Ministry operates but in America we don't treat NoMag's with such disrespect" she hissed angrily, further perturbed by Brady raising his hand to cut her off as he continued telling the Muggle Police their services were no longer required.

"He has some cheek!" Tina fumed as the Muggle Police began packing their belongings and moved to intercept the crowd of curious onlookers. Newt watched Brady with a slight feeling of envy. The man oozed confidence, sure it wasn't how Newt would choose to behave even if he was gifted with such an ability, but still he couldn't help but wonder how differently people would respond to him if he had half of Brady's confidence. As they approached the body Newt crouched down examining closely for any of the previous signs of an animal attack. There were none.

"This was definitely an attack by a wizard" Newt winced at the crumpled body that was obviously in a state of agony before he died. He looked up to see the pale disgusted faces of Brady and Tina reflecting his own feeling.

"We know that there are a group of Grindelwald's supporters hunting down this gang. We also know they found them and the gang responded, quite possibly in self defence. Whoever these dark wizards are it seems they have now retaliated. We need to confirm this obviously but there's a chance we are seeing the face of one of these Grey Wolves for the first time". The grimness of Brady's expression was being slowly replaced with one of interest as he started fitting possible pieces of the puzzle together. Tina had to admit she agreed with Brady in theory but she wanted far more factual evidence before she was comfortable admitting to this.

As they entered the warehouse with wands raised Brady took charge and ordered Newt to take the stairs investigating the floor above while he and Tina would search the floor below. Tina watched Newt go with apprehension, she in no way doubted his ability especially if he happened to be carrying some of his friends along with him, but splitting up when they were unsure what they were walking into seemed unwise to her.

"Homenum Revelio" Tina whispered as Newt began to climb the stairs. He glanced back for a moment meeting her eyes as he heard her perform the spell, the relieved expression on her face telling him what he needed to know. Newt ascended the stairs to what appeared to be a large office block with desks and equipment that had long been abandoned. Particians still remained in place separating the desks and occasionally he discovered an old piece of Muggle technology that obviously hadn't been worth transferring when the building had been abandoned.

A scuffling sound at the rear of the room put Newt on alert. As he walked slowly towards the source of the sound he realised he was following a trail of blood across the floor. The sound was closer this time and Newt felt his heart quicken as he searched for its source.

"Hello? I'm here to help, if you'll let me. I'm not a threat to you" A loud bang sounded and Newt felt like he was blown off his feet. He fell backwards over a desk hitting the floor on the other side with a thump as one of the particians was shoved over the top of him. Newt tried to calm his breathing as he wrestled with the partician, all the while listening to the sound of his attacker. The movement was soft; it seemed unlike that of someone so badly injured. He didn't get the sense the person was moving the way he had come, instead it sounded as if they were moving further to the back of the building. Newt managed to regain his feet following the sound of glass shattering. As he arrived at the window Newt looked up and down the fire escape with astonishment, whoever he'd been chasing could move fast. Newt brushed himself off glad to have escaped any injury. He spent some time looking for evidence when a distant shout from Brady drew his attention.

Newt charged across the room and bounded down the stairs, his heart racing as he took in the surprising scene of Tina begin dragged across the floor by a wolf and Brady shooting spells randomly in their direction, two of which came very close to hitting her.

"Stop" Newt bellowed as took the last few stairs with a leap using his wand to disarm a confused then furious Brady.

"You'll hit Tina you bloody idiot" Newt gasped as he reached in his pocket, extremely grateful he had visited his case before their journey. With a snap the Swooping Evil unravelled and burst towards the wolf causing him to drop Tina's ankle in surprise. The wolf snarled his eyes watching as the creature swooped across the room returning for a second attack. With Tina scrambling to get away from the wolf Newt wasn't confident he could get a clear shot, he didn't know if it was his imagination but it seemed to him that wolf was using Tina as cover. As the Swooping Evil swept low for another attack the wolf snarled barking viciously and then when it realised the creature was undeterred scurried for the back of the building. Brady swore as the wolf made its escape, moving quickly to follow it. Tina saw Newt's pale face at the sight of her as he moved to help, eye's full of concern.

"Newt don't worry about me, go and help Brady. I'm fine" She pulled herself up into sitting position exasperated to find Newt not only bending over her examining the wound but rifling in his pocket and producing a bottle of Murtlap Essence.

"Tina I really need to examine this, wolf bites can be extremely dangerous" He gave a sudden start as a horrible idea occurred to him.

"When is the next full moon Tina? When is it?" Tina was taken aback by his tone, starring at him in confusion as he placed his hand over his eyes deep in thought for a moment seemingly talking to himself.

"The snout wasn't short enough, and the tail was wrong. It can't be that, it's impossible. For the love of Merlin when is the full moon Tina?". He ended his rant in a pleading voice, unable to answer the question himself.

"Two weeks ago" Tina answered suddenly reaching out and placing a calming hand on Newt's arm.

"The full moon was two weeks ago. Queenie had Jacob over for dinner and he was joking about NoMag's acting crazy under a full moon, that's what made me remember it". Newt's body seemed to sag as he visibly relaxed then quickly returned to the task of cleaning Tina's wound. The bite marks were wrong too. The wolf thankfully hadn't been aggressive in its attack; it was merely retaliating to being cornered. It took Tina a moment to catch up with Newt's train of thinking. Werewolves were not unheard of in the Wizarding World in America but it was so uncommon the idea hadn't occurred to her.

"It wasn't was it?" Her voice was constricted as she felt a choke of fear. The consequences of a werewolf bite were dire beyond anything she could imagine.

"Absolutely not" Newt looked straight into her eyes, his own showing great relief.

"You're certain?"

"Beyond certain. It's the wrong time, the behaviour, the wound everything is all wrong. The behaviour was that of a natural creature. I apologise Tina, it was an incomprehensible thought. I panicked". He gently lifted her ankle so she could see.

"The amount of blood was more caused from where the wolf bit you then how it bit you. It certainly wasn't using its full strength. By my estimate it was defending itself only. If it wanted to do more damage..." Newt trailed off trying to banish the horrible image of Tina being dragged across the floor from his mind.

"It could have" Tina finished softly as Newt ripped a piece off the bottom of his shirt and tied it firmly around her ankle.

"I normally carry bandages" Newt explained apologetically as he noticed Tina's amusement.

"I can tend the wound better when we get to the Leaky Cauldron". Tina's reply was interrupted by Brady returning, his face red with exertion and anger.

"We lost him, you bloody fool Scamander. I knew it was a mistake to bring you in on this". Newt was surprised by the ferocity of Brady's tone and stood to face him, the range of emotion he had experienced over such a short period igniting his own temper.

"You might want to be more careful when you're shooting your wand off in the future. Duelling classes obviously weren't your speciality!".

"Were you worried I'd hit Tina or one of your precious animals? Maybe you wanted the wolf to escape".

"That's absurd!" Newt stepped forward outraged unsure exactly what his intentions were as he faced the larger man, only knowing he'd had enough of his lip.

"That's enough! Both of you" Tina's wand sparked as she stepped between them, wincing slightly at the stinging pain in her ankle. Newt found himself once again impressed by Tina's quiet strength and gentle determination. When he first met Tina and saw her in front of her MACUSA colleges he had the impression Tina was as shy and reserved as he was, and in some respects this was true. However watching her in her capacity as an Auror he saw a new side of her shine through, a stubborn determination that Newt was sure served to make her a better Auror.

"Mr Scamander isn't trained as an Auror Mr Brady and the Ministry didn't hire him in that capacity. Besides the escape of the wolf is hardly a setback, he was unlikely to give us any information about where the gang is hiding was he?". Tina's tone was firm, yet somehow placating. Newt could almost see the thought process that ran through Brady's head as he reflected the various emotions; anger and disappointment at Newt, surprise at Tina's outburst, a moment where he considered her words and then finally accepted the situation.

"There's not much more we can achieve tonight. Tomorrow I would like to case the area and see if we can talk to any of the witnesses the Muggles collected information on. If you'll allow me I will escort you to the Leaky Cauldron and help you get settled in". Brady said, offering Tina his arm.

"I really would like to examine that wound again Miss Goldstien" Newt broke in marvelling at how quick Brady was to turn the situation to his advantage.

"That won't be necessary from either of you. Thank you. I am perfectly capable of seeing myself to this hotel". Newt started to argue but something in her face told him it was useless.

"I'll see you both at the Ministry in the morning". With all the dignity and strength Tina could muster she managed to walk from the building without limping.

...

Tina stepped out into the streets of London feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. _Come on Tina your almost there, all you have to do is make it back to this Leaky Cauldron and you can curl up and have a good cry._ Tina smiled to herself almost hearing Queenie's voice in her mind rallying her on. _Except you won't let yourself do that will you?_ Queenie would have added, and she was right. No matter how bad the day Tina rarely ever indulged herself in the reprieve of tears. A strong mug of cocoa to be sure, but rarely ever tears. Tina was surprised that it was still light so late in the afternoon and the clear blue skies seemed to mock all those that told her London was such a dreary rainy place. Tina found her ankle was causing more pain than she expected and cursed her stubbornness for not taking up Newt's offer. As she moved along almost limping before she had reached the end of the first block a sound and hint of movement behind her made her whip round her wand out and pointing in Newt's face before she had time to consider the statue for secrecy.

Newt looked completely nonplussed by the wand pointed at him as if it were a common occurrence but what almost had her laughing was the comically apologetic and slightly nervous expression on Newt's face.

"Tina it's not that I doubt your ability in any way to reach the Leaky Cauldron by yourself, but if you will forgive me for saying so you are going completely in the wrong direction". Tina let out a breath realizing she was so exhausted she was almost on the verge of tears. Newt's look of kind understanding wasn't helping her case either. She had a feeling the look he was giving her right now was the same look he might give a sick creature before settling them into their nest.

"And to be honest if you intended to walk from here to Charring Cross, you might be lucky and get there by midday tomorrow. It will be a much faster journey if you let me apparate us there". Getting no response from Tina apart from a slightly bemused expression Newt continued.

"Besides dinner at the Leaky Cauldron is always a gamble, you might appreciate having a local to tell you what to avoid". Newt cocked his head as he examined Tina. Her face was pale and pinched with pain and she looked so tired she seemed like any moment she would fall asleep on her feet. Newt decided that if she still insisted on being so bloody stubborn he was going to apparate her to the building himself without her permission and deal with the consequences after the fact. Perhaps sensing his determination Tina gave in, being rewarded with a smile as Newt took her arm securely in his and turned on the spot.

As they appareted onto Charring Cross road Tina was surprised to find the Leaky Cauldron was placed in a particularly dingy looking part of the street with a broken down shop front as a disguise for the building.

"It's not as bad as it looks actually" Newt told her bracingly.

"It may be small but its cosy and the best part about it is that it holds the entrance to the magical community in London". He led Tina inside watching her face as she took in the stone walls and wooden panels. For a moment he was afraid she was going to turn and leave but instead Tina greeted the young man cleaning the bar with a well used rag and asked that he kindly show her to her room. Newt hovered nervously still concerned about Tina's ankle. He debated following her to her room but his sense of correctness wouldn't allow it. It really would be improper he told himself, deciding the next best solution was to stop worrying and to go to sleep himself.

It was midnight when Newt woke to sounds coming from the room next to his. For a bleary moment he snatched up his wand thinking the occupant next door was under attack but as he came to his senses he realized that his neighbour was merely suffering for the change in time zones. Newt could hear the sound of Tina walking around the room, then the door opening and shutting and Tina descending the stairs. Newt fetched his robe and followed after her, wondering if he should have admitted earlier to Tina that he had also decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. This decision wasn't unusual for Newt. He felt far more comfortable staying here and working the odd hours that he did rather than living at home with his parents and brother. While this wasn't his excuse for staying here this time, he hoped Tina would understand his reasoning and not be annoyed with him.

Tina was sitting in a booth in the empty common room when she noticed Newt standing in the doorway looking slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I heard you moving around your room...the walls here are quite thin. I just wanted to check if you were alright" he finished lamely berating himself for how bad that sentence sounded.

"You're staying here too?" Tina's voice was suspicious bordering on annoyed as he had feared.

"I stay here quite frequently actually. It's sort of become a home away from home". Newt crossed the room and joined Tina in the booth. He noticed Tom had left a pot lightly simmering on the stove with two mugs beside it. Further investigation revealed it to be cocoa. Newt poured two mugs of the steaming beverage with a smile.

"That Tom will be running this place one of these days" Newt set the mug in front of Tina, continuing to stare into his own cup as if he was reliving attempting to read tea leaves in dreaded divination classes.

"I'm not one of your creatures you need to care for Newt! I have managed quite well up to this point without your assistance you know". She felt a slight satisfaction at the horrified look that came across Newt's face.

"No, you're right, you're absolutely not, but you are my friend Tina. You'll have to forgive me I haven't had many friends to care for recently, and I do happen to care a great deal about you!". Nettled by what he felt was an uncomfortable silence Newt tried to explain further.

"It's your first night alone in a city where you hardly know anyone...except me. I just thought you might feel more comfortable knowing you had a friend close by. Obviously I was wrong and I apologise for that but..." he glanced up to see the anger had completely vanished and in its place was somewhat shaky watery smile.

"You weren't wrong Newt. That's about one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me". She gave a sigh as she relaxed no longer feeling the need to put up a front for this man. He saw her for who she was and he liked and accepted her for it. She didn't need to pretend.

"I'm not the best with people. That's always been Queenie's fortey". Newt held up his mug in a gesture of cheers.

"You're in good company Tina. You, Queenie and Jacob are the first real friends I've had in a long time. I've never really been good at fitting in".

"Well now your book is published and you have your chance to gently educate your fellow wizards about fantastic beasts maybe all that will change". Newt wrinkled his nose.

"I don't go in for all that publicity. My publisher is at his wits end, I think he's well and truly ready to give up on me".

"Well if there is any way I can help" Tina gave a great yawn, slumping slightly down in her chair as she finished her coca. She looked very much like she wanted to curl up and sleep in the booth.

"Oh no you don't!" Newt quickly offered her his arm gently pulling her to her feet.

"If you will allow me I will see you to your room Miss Goldstein". Tina strongly suspected that Tom had added a little potion to the cocoa to assist overtired customers in falling asleep. She definitely wanted the recipe! As they neared Tina's room she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Isn't it terribly improper for a young single gentleman to be escorting a young single woman to her bedroom in the middle of the night?". Newt couldn't help but grin.

"Terribly improper. If I was six years younger my mother would hunt me down and cuff me around the ears" Tina snorted.

"Yes I know you British have incredibly backwards ideas about those sorts of things". Newt felt his cheeks redden which only served to fuel Tina's amusement.

"That's enough of your forward talk young lady" Newt effected Brady's pompous expression.

"I am after all a gentlemen". He smiled affectionately at her as she descended into another wave of laughter. The more time he spent with this woman the more he found he wanted to be around her. Tina flopped down on the bed and was asleep before Newt had even had the chance to remove her shoes. The only sound she made before falling asleep was to murmur half to herself;

"I really am glad you are hear Newt". Newt quickly checked the wound on Tina's ankle and was pleased to see how far it had healed. He replaced the dressing feeling in himself he was starting to get drowsy. He wondered himself what exactly Tom used to make his cocoa. _I'll have to ask him in the morning_. Newt thought sleepily. For a moment the space next to Tina on the bed looked disturbingly inviting, but Newt shook his head quickly moving towards the door and his own room.

"I am after all a proper gentleman".He yawned to Pickette as he entered his room, sinking back onto his own bed. Newt gave a start as a female voice sounded from the mirror across the room.

 _That's what they all say deary!_

 _..._

 _ **Please let me know what you think! All comments are appreciated! Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far! Next chapter will be on its way soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologise that this took a little longer than usual to finish (I am trying to regularly upload a chapter each week), but we did go away on holiday which is the cause of my delay! Thank you for the helpful and lovely reviews and to all those following this adventure! I hope you enjoy the next instalment._

It was late in the afternoon when Tina and Brady returned from the frustrating task of questioning possible witnesses and came searching for Newt. As Brady led Tina through the deepest level of the Ministry for Magic they discovered Newt cramped into a tiny office with no windows which barely managed to contain a desk. Newt looked dishevelled and irritable, surrounded by piles of books and paperwork.

"This place is horrible Newt" Tina looked aghast as the smell of stale air made her nose wrinkle.

"How can they make you work in this closet?"

"This room is reserved for use by consultants" Brady answered for Newt with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"It's perfectly adequate for what is required of them". Newt rubbed his bleary eyes as he turned over what felt like the 1000th page of the book. He wasn't getting anywhere and the last thing he wanted to endure was Brady's smug and arrogant attitude.

"Don't tell me in all this time you haven't managed to uncover anything useful?"

"Useful? Well it depends on your point of view really. I have a book here which can give you down to the letter instructions on how a man named Harper Lee attempted occlumency on various animals in the 1400's before he went completely dotty. There are various accounts of spells used to try and control animals which generally end in madness or the wizard being attacked in various horrendous ways. This isn't exactly helpful to our case. I'm still having difficulty in seeing how using animals to smuggle animals would end in anything other than disaster. As for whether they are using some sort of spell to control the animals they are smuggling themselves...it seems highly unlikely. I won't say impossible, but a bond established and developed with one animal over a long period of time, is far more likely than a wizard being able to establish a connection with an animal in the very short space of time they would have to smuggle it".

"So you have nothing?"

"I have nothing. I sent an owl to MACUSA this morning with a photo of our possible gang member. A very helpful wizard named Jerry arrived by portkey this afternoon to drop off this monstrosity of a book. Apparently if they have any information on our gang member it will be in here and I merely need to cross reference the photo with the index of Wizarding mug shots at the front of the book". Newt ended in a sigh feeling even more annoyed by Brady's bored expression.

"I'd rather you left me to it if you don't mind. I'll let you know as soon as I find something useful".

"Jolly good then, we wouldn't want to interrupt" Brady was quick to exit the room leading Tina by the elbow and ushering her into the corridor. Newt felt his jaw clench as he heard the sound of retreating footsteps and Brady asking Tina if she would accompany him to dinner. Newt slammed the book he had been reading shut and deposited onto the floor, as he reached for the next volume he was surprised to find Tina had returned and was standing in the doorway. She conjured a chair at the desk across from Newt and reached for one of the dust covered leather clad books.

"You don't have to do this Tina, I'm sure you'd much rather..." Newt ended his sentence hastily as he read the warning flash of anger in her eyes.

"I'm here to work Mr Scamander, do you really expect me to go flitting off to some fancy restaurant and neglect my duties?" Newt chuckled as he watched her for a moment, her pursed lips the only sign she'd allow to show on her lovely face that she was truly annoyed by his comment.

"My apologies Miss Goldstein, no one could ever accuse you of being lax in your work" Tina spared him a cool glance before returning her eyes to the page in front of her.

"We are partners Mr Scamander. I would have believed you thought better of me than that!" Newt's sigh was somewhere between frustration and tiredness as he to returned to glancing through the pictures of wizards that were known to MACUSA for criminal behaviour.

"I assure you Miss Goldstien, I think you are truly wonderful" Newt muttered softly. With his eyes downcast, and intent on examining his page, he missed the smile that stole across Tina's face at his words, and the blush that reddened her cheeks as she too stared intently at her book.

They sat in silence for some time, Tina was determined to find an answer to aid Newt's enquiry and Newt sat quietly berating himself for allowing Brady to get the better of him. "This is absurd!"Newt slammed the book shut with a huff of anger.

"Sometime in the future they had better devise a more efficient method to tell us if we have records on certain criminals. About the only thing I have managed to achieve here today is to insult you". Tina's laugh broke the palpable tension in the room.

"At least the day hasn't been a total waste then, you achieved something" She joked light heartedly.

"How long have you been doing this Newt?" Newt rubbed his face trying to remove the bleariness from his eyes.

"Since I left you this morning interviewing witnesses" he replied. Tina could hear the edge in Newt's tone but chose to ignore it, her eyes falling on the case sitting beside him.

"I'm going to bet your animals have eaten more than you today". She accused him as Newt's stomach let out a growl of agreement causing both he and Tina to laugh. Newt rose from his chair, stretching his long limbs and shaking off his despondent mood. What was he always telling himself... worry means you suffer twice!

"Miss Goldstein, there is a very small Muggle-owned pub nearby that happens to do the best Steak and Kidney pie in the whole of London. Would you care to join me for dinner?" Tina's smile answered his as she rose from her chair allowing Newt to help her into her coat.

"I would be delighted Mr Scamander" she responded, pleased that the frown had disappeared and Newt's boyish smile had returned.

As they reached the now dark London streets Tina and Newt fell into easy conversation as Tina described her own non productive morning chasing down witnesses with no information. Newt couldn't help but feel pleased that Tina working with Brady alone had produced no further results than their own research that afternoon. As they turned down a quiet street Newt led Tina into a small building on the corner, holding the door open for her to enter. Tina glanced around the cosy little room which held a bar with a kitchen behind it and six small unoccupied tables spread out around a beautiful fire place. Placed directly in front of the fireplace was a comfortable lounge with deep burgundy upholstery. Behind the bar was a cheery faced older man who was no doubt serving customers while his wife cooked the delicious meals Newt had spoken of. While the environment was very alien to the equivalent restaurants in America, somehow stepping into this building gave Tina the impression she had returned home.

"Newt it's a pleasure to see you!"

"This is Mr and Mrs Baxter" Newt introduced Tina with a wave to an equally cheery if rather red faced woman who poked her head through the serving window and called;

"Hello dearies!"

Tina took in the beautifully furnished oak tables and chairs and the ornately designed chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She could imagine in colder months with the fireplace burning the flickering firelight would cast a beautiful warm glow over the room. Instead of the fire being lit during summer the Baxter's had placed tall candles across the ledge of the fire place and smaller ones on each of the tables. The effect was stunning and Tina could see why Newt would choose to return here regularly for his meals.

"It's wonderful" Tina breathed choosing a table closest to the fire place, her eyes drawn to the beautiful paintings of castles and lakes.

"That's a fine lady you have there" Mr Baxter grinned at Newt setting a serve of bread and cheese on the table before them, chuckling as Newt's face turned a shade of crimson.

"This is Miss Goldstein, Joe, she is visiting from New York and I am consulting with her on a matter of business."

"Business partner hey?" He eyed the amused Tina with a cheeky smile,

"You keep telling yourself that". He brought over two glasses of a pale yellow, sparkling liquid in large pewter mugs.

"Something special for the lady" He winked, "Quality Irish cider that is". Newt ordered two Steak and Kidney pies and waited till Joe had returned to the bar before leaning forward and speaking quietly to Tina.

"About a month ago a group of wizard teens released a cage of Pixies in here as a joke. It took ages to clean up the mess and the ministry of course insisted on obliviating the Baxter's memories. Every now and again when I come in here I still find the little buggers causing trouble". Newt's tone was exasperated but affectionate.

"Last week I caught one trying to drop a painting on Joe's head, he steadfastly denies seeing anything strange though. I'm starting to wonder if he thinks the place is haunted" Newt finished ruefully, his eyes making careful examination of the paintings as he sipped his drink.

"We have the same trouble at MACUSA. There are so many cases of NoMaj bating. They really need to set up a NoMaj relations department. Not that I can see that happening any time soon". The conversation fell to lighter topics as Joe brought over the meal. Tina continued to impress Joe by her appreciation of his food and had both he and Newt chuckling over her reaction to mushy peas. As penance for his crimes Joe promised her that if she returned he would cook her a dish of hearty American cuisine.

"Hey Newt I've been having trouble with the coffee machine again. I don't suppose you'd mind using your expertise?". Tina almost choked on her cider in surprise as Newt stood up looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'll have that fixed for you in a jiffy". Joe grinned at Tina as Newt disappeared around the side of the bar his back blocking their view of the machine.

"Regular engineer this kid!" Joe brought his voice done conspiratorially.

"We had some trouble here about a month back, local kids causing damage. Newt practically had to repair the whole building. I don't know how he does it! Hardly ever see him carrying tools around. He'll often do odd jobs around the place for us when he comes to visit. Never expects a thing in return. He's a good man Miss Goldstein, a very good man". Tina smiled gratefully at Joe. It warmed her heart to see good people that cared about Newt.

"He is a good man, and call me Tina please" She noticed Newt was making a show of banging the equipment and making various sounds that sounded like progress was being made fixing the machine when suddenly a spray of brown liquid spurted from the machine into Newt's face.

"That was uncalled for!" Newt growled causing Tina to giggle, quickly turning back to Joe to distract him. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was causing trouble with the machine.

"Have you known Newt long?" Tina asked him.

"He first came for a meal about 5 or 6 months ago if I recall. Seemed like a bit of a lonely chap, needed a friendly face to talk to if you ask me. He said he'd just been on a trip to America". Joe's eyes widened suddenly.

"You must be the lady friend he made over there! He said he got into a spot of bother with customs or some such nonsense but there was a lady that helped him out". Tina had to laugh. Only Newt could describe a case full of magical creatures on the loose and a run in with the most dangerous wizard of all time as a 'spot of bother'. From where Tina was standing facing Joe with his back to the bar she could see one Pixie holding Newt's wand while another was trying to lift Newt clear off the ground with little success. Tina discreetly held her wand performing a non verbal spell to immobilise the two Pixies.

"I'm very glad to have met you Joe, and I'm glad Newt met you too" So Newt had returned from America and one of the first things he had done was to start a friendship with a Muggle couple. Maybe he had changed more than he realized.

Newt returned to his seat looking mildly dishevelled with coffee stains dripping down his shirt, a look Tina was beginning to realize was probably very common to Newt.

"Your coffee machine has been debugged Joe" Newt told him, accepting his thanks with great embarrassment.

The night ended with Joe making Tina a promise that if she returned he would cook up her favourite American dish. As they returned back to their respective rooms at the Leaky Cauldron Newt fell into his bed with a sigh. He hadn't felt this peaceful and dare he think it...happy in a long time. Tina really did have an amazing effect on him. As Newt was beginning to drop off to sleep a loud screech from a barn owl startled him awake and he was out of bed in a shot only to receive a large envelop unceremoniously dumped on his head. Newt felt a knot form in his stomach at the sight of the perfect handwriting at the front of the envelop.

 _Mother wishes me to remind you that tomorrow night you have promised to attend the Mid Summer Ball. No doubt your publisher would also look upon your appearance favourably. Wear dress robes. You may bring a partner if you are able to find one and for Merlin's sake leave your suitcase at home!_

 _Theseus_

Newt blew out the breath he'd been holding sinking down onto the bed. He felt like he'd been doused in icy water as the recollection of his mother insisting that he attend came screaming back to him. It had been months ago that she had cornered him at a moment when he was unable to come up with a compelling reason not to go. The Mid Summer Ball was a Ministry of Magic run event that involved high society and a level of pretentiousness he had never been able to achieve much to the disgust of his brother. The word charity was used to collect money for organisations run by the ministry and the whole event left a distasteful feeling in Newt's mouth. Not to mention he would be expected to dance. Before he had a chance to think about his decision and talk himself out of it Newt bounded off his bed and rapt on Tina's door.

Tina opened the door in her dressing gown and was surprised to find a harassed looking Newt, slightly out of breath and panicky. The sight of her in her bedtime apparel seemed far to much for Newt to cope with as he promptly turned an interesting shade of red and turned away stammering.

"Oh I say! I'm terribly sorry Tina, I should have realised you would be ready for bed". Tina was visited by a moment of cheekiness she didn't even realise she was capable of.

"It's just a nightie and a gown Newt, I'm sure you've seen one before". She chuckled as her response left him floundering for words.

"What happened Newt? I heard the owl screeching as he left your room. Is everything alright?". Newt glanced up at her nervously, addressing his words more to his shoulder then to her.

"I've been reminded by my brother of a commitment I made to attend a Wizarding ball tomorrow night run by the Ministry. I was wondering if you would care to accompany me? It would be hideously boring I know. I just can't face it alone and if I had to face going... well you would be the one person I could actually picture myself facing it with and..." he began to ramble, horribly afraid that if he stopped talking she would say no.

"Newt!" Tina interrupted.

"I would love to go with you!" Newt glanced up in surprise and was rewarded by her dazzling smile.

"Oh thank you! Your being there will actually make it bearable!". Newt handed her the flyer with the information Theseus had included in the envelope.

"Well I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for another day of investigating" Newt fled quickly to collapse onto his bed amazed at himself he had plucked up the nerve to ask her.

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for continuing to follow this adventure! I really hope you enjoy it and as always would really appreciate your feedback!_

It was almost midnight when Newt woke to a gentle but persistent knocking at his door. Fumbling in the dark Newt let out an exclamation of pain as he kicked the bedpost in his attempt to get to the door. As he swore silently hopping slightly on one foot Newt opened the door and was surprised to find Brady in a suit and tie. Glancing across at the door to Tina's room he could see the light on underneath and realized Brady must have woken her first. Before Newt could question Brady, Tina stepped out of her room in a stunning evening dress that had his jaw dropping slightly at the sight of her.

"Wow Tina... I.. you look..." Newt's head finally caught up with him and he turned to Brady in confusion.

"What's going on here?" There was something in Brady's eyes, an almost challenging look that spoke volumes to Newt. Whatever Brady had planned, he wasn't going to like it.

"We know a group of Grindlewald''s supporters have been searching for the Grey Wolves. I think it's time we lean on them to find out what they know". Brady explained.

"That makes sense, but why in Merlin's name did you decide now was a good time to do this? I'm pretty sure these fellows operate during the day too". Brady sniggered.

"You're welcome to go back to bed Scamander. We'll let you know what we turn up". Tina let out a huff of annoyance shooting Brady a warning look.

"Newt, the Ministry have had dealings with a man named Mervin Howard who is a known Grindlewald supporter. Apparently your ministry have looked the other way on a number of his smaller crimes in the hope of using him as an asset" Tina maintained her glare on Brady not bothering to hide her disapproval.

"I went looking for Howard a few days ago but he's suddenly gone to ground. An informant of mine sent me a message an hour ago to say he'd seen Howard entering the 'Evening Rose' Club". Brady continued. Newt sucked in a breath. In the Wizarding world in England there were a number of families who defined themselves as pure blood wizards, meaning their family lineage was purely magical and their line had not been muddied by non magical or common blood. Newt hated the term, he didn't share the belief that this somehow made them superior in any way to other wizards. It was becoming more of a common theme for pure blood families to consider themselves elite and superior to those wizards of mixed magical blood. Some of the pure blood families were known to sympathise with Grindlewald's aims but many of these were highly respected wizards in the community who donated generously to the ministry and were even working in the ministry themselves. It was unlikely that many of them were actively supporting Grindlewald but there were those that suspected money was exchanging hands and funding being diverted to support his cause. The 'Evening Rose' was a very classy club frequented by many pure blood families. Those with the funds to support the club were able to establish its prominence in the community despite its elitist membership. Those of mixed blood were not welcome and therefore rarely tried to enter the establishment which only served to bolster its claims. Newt had never had any interest in entering the club but knew his brother to be a frequent visitor.

"Is visiting this place really necessary Brady? You know the doxy nest this could kick up!". Brady grimaced.

"I wasn't planning on us going in wands blazing Scamander. Bring that suitcase you're always carrying around with you. We're just three professionals having a drink after a long day at work". Newt couldn't help a last glance at Tina as he disappeared back into his room to change muttering.

"In that dress?".

As they entered the club Tina felt Newt's anxiety like a tangible force around him. She wanted to offer him some kind of reassurance but was at a loss to the cause behind it. It was at times such as these she really envied Queenie's ability. She settled on whispering quietly to him.

"It's gonna be ok Newt. We're just here for a drink" Newt's face was grave as he responded.

"Contained in this over decorated, gaudy building are some of the most influential, arrogant, self and power obsessed wizards of our time. There are people in this room that would stoop as low as they can go to achieve their ends. These are dangerous people Tina and you know what makes them the most dangerous?" Tina shook her head in response.

"They hold positions of power in the Wizarding community and they know exactly how to abuse it"

"Could Leta Lestrange be one of those people?" Tina whispered softly, watching closely to gage Newt's response.

"It's very possible" Tina was surprised the sadness she'd seen in his eyes when talking with Queenie about Leta no longer seemed to be there. Once again she found herself frustrated that she couldn't read Newt's thoughts. She desperately wanted to know just how much he still cared for this woman.

As Brady led them through the bar to the stair case Newt noticed his brother Theseus watching them from a lounge chair where he was engaged in conversation with an older man. Theseus started in surprise at seeing his brother, throwing him a questioning look as Newt gave him a nod as he strode passed. They walked up the stairs into a large open room overlooking the river Thames and the glittering lights of the city. Tina was grateful she had brought a long jacket with her as the breeze was quite chilly despite being the middle of summer.

"It's a beautiful city" Tina observed as they sat close to the window where she found herself admiring the view. The room was filled with elaborately set tables, facing a stage on the opposite side of the room where a jazz band was playing.

"That's Howard" Brady observed after some time as a very short balding wizard entered the room with drink in hand, sitting himself at an occupied table in front of the band. He glanced furtively around the room before engaging in conversation with the man at the table.

"You two stay here but be ready to move in if he makes a run for it". Newt's hand automatically reached out to touch his suitcase, ensuring himself that it was exactly where he had left it. He was so on edge he didn't notice Tina's questioning look or pay attention to the woman approaching their table.

"It's good to see you again Newt" Newt almost jumped in surprise, knocking his glass of water clear across the table as he looked up to find Leta Lestrange standing in front of him. This was the second time Leta had approached him since he returned from New York six months ago and after their last conversation he was surprised to find her smiling at him, their last meeting had ended far from civilly. He wondered how she had possibly known he was here, but the reason for this became clear as his eyes fell on the gentlemen standing against the far wall. His brother Theseus was watching them closely, a concerned expression on his face. Theseus may have been a decorated war hero and an outstanding Auror, but Newt knew that his brother was sometimes too easily blinded by power and status. He didn't know the full extent of what some of these families were capable of.

"Hello Leta" Newt managed to stammer as he glanced between them, his nervousness growing into a state of panic as he noticed Leta's eyes resting on his suitcase tucked away close to his leg. He could feel Pickett shaking uncertainly in his pocket.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Leta asked smoothly as she began to seat herself without waiting for Newt's response. Newt glanced at Tina unable to read the expression on her face. He desperately wished Queenie was here at this moment to translate his thoughts to her. She wouldn't understand and there was no way he could communicate it to her, but at this moment he wanted nothing more than for Tina to be as far away from here as possible and for his case to be with her. Out of the corner of his eye Newt noticed Howard make a break for the door with Brady hot of his heels.

"Of course" Newt responded, swallowing hard. He turned to Tina trying to keep his expression neutral and his voice as casual as possible.

"I think you should leave and find Mr Brady, Miss Goldstein. I believe he had some work to finish up at the office that will require your assistance. If you would be so kind you can take this with you, I won't be needing it here" Newt handed her his suitcase not meeting her eyes. Unbeknownst to her he also managed to lean in and slip something into the pocket of her jacket.

"Oh that's not necessary" Leta crooned.

"Maybe your lovely friend would prefer to stay and join us"

"Miss Goldstein is just a work colleague. It's late and she has a busy day ahead of her tomorrow. It's best that she be getting back" Newt hated the words he was saying, it was all he could do not to choke on them, but he needed to make her angry enough to leave. Seeing the flash of hurt and anger in Tina's eyes he knew he had succeeded. _I can't make you understand now Tina._ He thought desperately _but I promise you I will explain everything!_

Tina rose from the table her eyes flashing. She managed to force herself to say "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms Lestrange" as icily as possible before she stormed away.

"She's pretty" Leta commented, enjoying Newt's discomfort.

"She's a work colleague" Newt repeated the anxiety and panic he had been feeling giving way to anger.

"You're a bad liar Newt" She smiled lazily. "Come now, can't we sit and have a drink and chat like old times?". Newt's eyes were on Theseus still hovering by the entrance. Surely his brother wouldn't be taken in by this woman like he almost had been?

"I don't know what exactly you're after Leta, but you won't get it from me. Stay away from me and stay away from my family. I know what you and your family are capable of and I won't have any part of it". Newt rose quickly not allowing Leta the pleasure of getting in a final jibe. As he left the room he heard his brother fall in step beside him.

"I didn't realise Leta had you in her pocket Theseus"

"Don't be absurd! After your last little tiff she asked me to let her know if you ever joined me for a drink here. Said she just wanted to chat. You joining me here being unlikely I took the opportunity when I saw you tonight. I hope I didn't cause problems with your American friend". Newt stopped in his tracks rounding on his brother.

"I recently rescued a Pheonix that was being smuggled out of London. A well known fact that was in the papers. Within two days I have Leta seeking me out after all these years, interested to hear about all the animals I 'rescue'. It gave me a bad feeling then Theseus and it's giving me a worse feeling now". Theseus's eyes widened.

"You still have the Pheonix? You do know how incredibly rare and valuable they are.." He trailed off at the expression on his younger brother's face.

"Right, of course...famous Magizoologist, of course you know". Theseus sighed.

"I'm sorry I got involved Newt, I seem to have cocked things up".

"Just keep away from her Theseus. She is nowhere as innocent as she would have you believe". The two brothers stood together awkwardly for a moment before Newt bid his brother a quick farewell. He had to find Tina and explain!

...

Newt felt physically ill as he stepped out of the club into the dark relatively empty streets of London. A light drizzle was falling bringing a faint chill to the air but Newt didn't notice as he dashed madly down a nearby alley. He had no idea where Tina and Brady had gone or how to find them and he felt the panic begin to rise as he searched the nearby area to no avail. The sky was an unforgiving black offering Newt no illumination as he continued his futile search. It was a dripping wet Newt that appeared in the Leaky Cauldron banging on Tina's door in the desperate hope she was there and would answer him. For a wild and crazy moment he feared whether Brady had invited her back to his own place. Would she say yes? Newt quickly dismissed the thought as paranoid and tried to calm himself. He knew some of the departments in the Ministry still ran through the night and wondered whether they had returned to Brady's office.

As Newt burst into Brady's office he was surprised to find Tina still dressed in her evening gown and coat, standing in front of his desk hand poised ready to touch an old Wellington boot.

"Tina" Newt couldn't keep the surprise and hurt from his voice. Surely she wouldn't leave without giving him the chance to explain. His heart sunk as he noticed her body language. Her eyes that refused to look at him were hurt and angry, her chin raised in defiance.

"Tina please allow me to explain"

"That's completely unnecessary Mr Scamander you don't need to explain yourself. You can however reclaim your suitcase" Newt felt desperation as she pushed the suitcase into his chest.

"Tina please don't go. I can explain everything to you"

"Your relationship with Leta Lestrange is none of my business or my concern, but as you kindly pointed out I have a job to do, and right now I am going to go and do it". As the portkey glowed Tina turned her back on him surprised to feel wetness in her eyes spreading down her cheeks.

"Tina please stop" Newt gasped, reaching for her but was pulled back by Brady whose expression was one of disgust.

"You're making a fool of yourself" he snapped.

"We got the information we needed from Howard, we finally have a name of our dead gang member. His name is Jose Luis. We had nothing on him, neither did MACUSA. It was Tina's idea to check with muggle police to see whether they had any information on him, it made sense for her to go there in person". Newt collapsed into Brady's chair feeling lost. He was relieved she would be returning but couldn't understand why she wouldn't listen to him. Why she wouldn't let him explain?.

"You're really not great with people are you?" Brady eyed Newt with a raised eyebrow. Receiving no response Brady took pity on him, using his wand to conjure up a cup of tea.

"She's a woman Newt. She's hurt, she's confused. Give her a bit of space to get her head together, maybe then she'll listen to whatever dim-witted reason you had for your behaviour tonight". Newt glanced up at Brady a spark of hope showing in his eyes.

"Until then, buck up man. We have work to do". Newt gulped down his tea feeling grateful to Brady for the first time.

"Any brilliant ideas on how we track down a group of nameless smugglers gone to ground on the streets of London?" Brady questioned, wanting to keep Newt's head in the case.

"At this time of the morning?" Newt heaved a sigh as he pulled himself up from Brady's chair.

"How do you feel about riling up the more dodgy traders in Knockturn Alley?" Brady raised his eyebrows as he considered the idea.

"That may be the best idea I've heard come out of your mouth yet Scamander".

"That may be the nicest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth yet Brady" Newt responded dryly. He was surprised to see something that almost looked like a cross between a smirk and smile fleetingly on Brady's face.

"Don't get used to it Scamander". As they left the building and stepped out into the increasingly heavy rain Newt tried to fight down the cascade of fear and panic that was washing over him. Would Tina ever forgive him or had he ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him?

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Next chapter will be coming soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you very much to those that have reviewed my story! I greatly appreciate your encouraging words! This is JK Rowling's world and I thank her kindly for allowing me to play in it and borrow her characters...except for Brady, he's definitely mine, and somehow featuring himself more in the story than the original minor distraction I had planned him to be._

 _With this next chapter I would like to add that I am referencing the New York Police Department with great respect to the amazing men and women who serve there._

 _I've been working on adding the element of suspense into my chapters, but I promise the next chapter following this one won't be too far behind. Anyway... on with the story!_

The rain had progressed from a drizzle to an incessant downpour as Newt and Brady made their way through Diagon Alley and into Knockturn alley in the early hours of the morning. The deserted pathways and darkened windows with eerie lights shining through gave it an even creepier aspect mixed with the rain and gloomy darkness. Newt gave an involuntary shudder as he passed a particularly evil looking window display.

"What's the matter, don't shop down this end much?" Brady taunted picking up on Newt's reaction.

"As a matter of fact some of the ingredients I need to care for my creatures can only be found in Knockturn alley, I just choose to come when there are a few more witnesses". Newt's dry humour brought a slight smile to Brady's lips.

"Well if anything jumps out at us, feel free to throw that brain eating zombie creature at them". Newt winced slightly at the zombie remark.

"I'll do that". Brady reached out a hand halting Newt as they passed Borgin and Burke's. A light was shining somewhere in the back of the shop and Brady looked like he was about to try banging on the door.

"What are you doing?" Newt questioned looking slightly alarmed, pulling Brady's arm back from the door.

"Maybe we should pay a little visit to Mr Burke, see if he knows anything".

"You won't get anything out of him, there's absolutely no point in trying". Brady shook Newt's hand off his arm with a look of distain.

"He's got the Wizarding world cowed. Everyone knows he's selling countless dark and dangerous trinkets in that shop and no one has the nerve to catch him at it. Give me half a chance and I'll be the one to put him in Azkaban".

"Well it won't be today" Newt responded flatly. "You attempt to go in there when no one is around and he'll probably stick you in a device that sends you off to the Sahara Desert...or worse".

Brady looked almost intrigued. "He has a device that can do that?"

"I don't know and I don't plan on finding out, it's not what we're here for Brady. There's a place up ahead I think we'll get the information that we need". Newt started to move towards the shop front when he realized Brady had changed tracks and was using a spell to burst open the door to 'Fledermaus and Tanners' Bats and Skins, charging into the shop without him.

"Merlin's beard!" Sighed Newt as he hurried after Brady.

"You have no idea how bad an idea this is!" Newt hissed as they stepped into the shop.

"We can achieve better results without endangering our lives I assure you". Brady shook off Newt's concerns as he approached the counter.

"Let the experienced Auror handle the task of investigating Newt, you go see if you can find something in here to consult on". Newt swallowed an oath as he turned away from Brady to examine the shop. He could see Fledermaus appearing from a back room, his movements pointedly and deliberately slow as he moved to face Brady. Newt took note of the very limited stock that was on display, obviously Fledermaus and Tanner's main source of business happened at the back of the shop. There we various cages containing bats spread around the room as well as some that were used purely as decoration. A small shelf contained vials of nasty looking potions that Newt didn't feel would have particularly pleasant effects. There didn't seem anything in the shop to cause concern until Newt's eyes fell on a beautiful bird like creature with brightly coloured orange plumage, nestled on a stand opposite the entrance to the shop. As Newt edged slightly towards it he heard Fledermause whistle a call to the bird which took flight around the room, opening its beak to let out an enticingly beautiful song.

Newt attempted a silencing spell on the bird but wasn't surprised to find a protective charm had been placed to prevent it. Instead he quickly incanted a spell to muffle the birds song from his own ears, hurrying forward and saying somewhat loudly to Brady.

"Brady he obviously has no information that can help us. We've taken up enough of Mr Fledermause's time".

Brady glanced at Newt in annoyance, unsure if he was more annoyed by Newt suggesting he abandon questioning Fledermaus or because he was suggesting leaving the most magical sound he had ever hear.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You are most welcome to stay. Maybe we can come to some arrangement about the information that you need". Fledermaus responded gently in his heavily accented voice.

"I don't think so" Newt pulled out his wand as he realized Brady was already completely mesmerised by the sweetness of the birds song.

Brady didn't notice Newt remove his wand or the fact that Newt seemed to be engaged in a duel with Fledermaus. It was only when Newt deposited him onto the cold pathway in the rain outside the shop leaving a stunned Fledermaus behind that Brady's wits began to return to him.

"What did you do that for? I had him ready to give us the information we needed". Newt looked exasperated.

"Do they teach Auror's anything about care of magical creatures in Auror training? Maybe my next book should be a training manual 'Top 15 Deadly Wizarding Creatures and How to Avoid Them'". Brady stared up at him in confusion. "The bird was a Fwooper"

"Who gives a damn what it's called?" Brady responded indignantly. "You shouldn't have interfered with my investigation"

"A Fwooper Brady, it has a high pitched song that if listened to for long enough will drive the listener insane... Obviously you didn't read my book". Brady stared at Newt in astonishment for a moment before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"You're telling me that ball of fluff could have driven me mad?"

"If you listened to it for long enough, yes". Brady attempted to stand up surprised to find himself feeling suddenly dizzy and grabbing onto Newt for support. He looked questioningly at Newt as he quickly righted himself.

"In very short doses it has been suspected the effect is similar to a person affected by alcohol. It's difficult to prove for obvious reasons".

"Well I doubt you'd get many people willing to be guinea pigs" Brady responded sarcastically, walking forward slowly as he attempted to reorientate himself.

"There you go, completely normal! I've never been one to get effected by alcohol, I don't fancy being out of control" He refused to admit to Newt that he felt somewhat light headed and had a rather strange desire to laugh for apparent reason.

"I guess your roll at the ministry isn't completely useless after all". Brady muttered as he managed to side step a loose brick but fall sprawling over a rubbish bin.

"Well that is high praise coming from you". Newt rolled his eyes as he pulled Brady back to his feet.

"How about you let the inexperienced consultant take the lead on the next interrogation? You can use all your worldly experience to give me some pointers". Newt asked innocently. Brady eyed Newt suspiciously, feeling he was somehow being mocked.

"Alright, have it your way, you take the lead. Just answer me one question" Newt raised his eyebrows at Brady.

"What's that?"

"Did you let Frankenstein eat brains?" Newt shook his head in amusement as Brady continued to try to pretend he was unaffected.

"You are not naming the Swooping Evil Frankenstein, and no, I have a strict no brain eating policy". Brady chuckled to himself as he followed along after Newt.

 _How do you find yourself in these messes?_ Newt questioned himself as he moved towards 'The Spiny Serpent'. _You'd better be able to pull this off or you'll never hear the end of it from Brady!_

...

Their apartment was completely dark when Tina apperated home, almost feeling relieved she didn't have to face the barrage of questions Queenie would be have been sure to give her. She tried as silently as possible to conjure herself a mug of cocoa but managed to trip and shatter her mug, freezing as she waited breathlessly to hear whether she had woken her sister. Letting out a sigh of relief Tina made her way to her bedroom when she felt a large mass tackle her to the ground.

"Hold it right there!"

"Jacob?"

"Tina?"

"Lumos!" In the light of her wand Tina stared in amazement at the concerned faced Jacob who was slowly becoming red faced with embarrassment. She raised her eyebrows at the baseball bat in his hands facing off against her wand. She had to admire his heart really.

"I'm so sorry Tina, I heard a sound and came to investigate".

"Teenie!" Queenie flung herself at her sister holding her so tightly Tina had to pry her arms away to be able to breathe.

"I'm so sorry, we didn't expect to see you! Oh my Teenie you looked exhausted! What happened to you?" Queenie's eyes widened as Tina's thoughts sounded so loudly in her head it was like she was shouting in her confusion and hurt. Seeing her sister's downcast expression and complete exhaustion Queenie knew that the last thing Tina would want was to talk about it. Instead without a word she repaired the broken mug and led her sister into her bedroom with a fresh cup of cocoa, helping her to settle into bed. Queenie sat beside her sister gently stoking her hair until she fell asleep her own eyes filled with tears as she experienced the waves of pain emanating from Tina.

It was early when Tina rose pulling on her trousers and shirt and slipping into her light summer coat. New York seemed to be competing with London to prove it too could cover the city in light dreary rain.

"Don't bother raining if you aren't going to do it properly" Tina muttered crossly as she stepped out into the kitchen where she knew Queenie would be waiting.

"You still look exhausted Teenie" Tina gave her sister a smile as she poured herself a strong mug of coffee and allowed herself a moment for a quick bite of one of Jacob's pastries.

"So Jacob's living here now?" Tina grinned in amusement as Queenie flushed.

"He's just stayin here to give me some company while you were away. You're going back to sort things out aren't you Teenie?".

"Of course I'm going back, I have a job to do". Tina noticed Queenie wincing at her words.

"I'm fine Queenie"

"You don't sound fine Teenie" Tina gave her a mock glare as she finished her coffee with a swig and polished off the last of her pastry.

"You shouldn't be reading my mind" Although she had to admit it was nice not to have to voice painful feelings to Queenie, her sister could hear everything for herself.

Tina said goodbye to Queenie before leaving, unsure as to whether she would see her before her portkey to London. While she still felt exhausted from the last few days a good night's rest at home had given Tina renewed energy and she set off for the local Nomaj police station feeling hopeful that they might finally get some answers to this case.

As Tina entered the New York police headquarters she was surprised how quickly and efficiently her request was handled. She was personally escorted by a Nomaj officer to the unsolved crimes division where she was seen by a detective Thomas who was very eager to make himself available to fulfil her request and provide any information they had regarding Jose Luis... if she was able to provide him with the required paperwork.

Tina let out a huff of breath as she realized the time and effort involved to acquire what the Nomaj Officer kindly explained was a warrant. Tina had completed the cursory Auror requirement of studying Nomaj law however not to the extent where she could conjure a forged warrant that would deceive the eyes of the sharp detective across from her. Tina wrestled with herself for a moment before deciding that time was too critical for her to waste. With an apologetic look Tina took out her wand and confounded the officer. The unsolved crimes division was a very small office in the large precinct but after borrowing and charming the man's identification badge Tina very easily found an eager young rookie that was happy to lead her to the evidence locker. He was kind enough to point out the isles related to the unsolved crimes department and to explain the system of record keeping to her before hurrying off on an errand for his superior.

Tina moved through the outer isles of shelves reading the scrawled handwriting across each of the boxes, feeling frustrated that the name Luis was nowhere to be found. At the end of one isle Tina came across a large caged area that the young man had explained contained evidence to very peculiar or particularly high profile cases. Not feeling particularly hopeful Tina used her wand to open the cage and after what seemed like hours of reading names from boxes she came across a small box labelled . Tina brought the box outside the cage removing her jacket as the storage area seemed to grow more uncomfortably hot and stuffy. Conjuring a table and chair Tina got to work sifting through a disappointingly small file that seemed to have been completed by Officer Thomas himself.

 _Officers responded to disturbance in a small warehouse on the east side, witnesses claimed there were strange animal noises coming from inside the building. Upon inspecting the building there appeared to be evidence of cages that looked like they were used to contain some sort of animal, type of animal unable to be identified. Officer Braxton proceeded to inspect the top floor of the building where it is inferred he discovered one or more of the perpetrators. Braxton was admitted to hospital with a suspected paralysis. He recovered fully hours later but was unable to recall what had attacked him. An eye witness described a tall man with dark hair and a wolf tattoo on his arm fleeing the building from the fire escape and running into a nearby alley. A second witness came forward to add that he saw a large white wolf fleeing from the same alley. Witness 2 underwent a sobriety test... results are inconclusive as to whether the man was sound of mind. Perpetrators obviously left the building in a hurry as a strange document was discovered that resembled a type of passport. The name on the document was for one Jose Luis. The picture matched the description of the man that left the building._

 _Due to lack of evidence and the questionable nature of the witnesses this case has been left unsolved until further evidence comes to light._

 _Detective Thomas_

Tina felt a rush of excitement as she read through the report and glanced at a small number of black and white still photos of the building. At least she had something to report back to Brady and Newt. Tina quickly used her wand to make a duplicate of the information she needed before returning everything to the box. In her excitement she entered the caged area to replace the box, the gate shutting with a clang behind her. Tina turned to the door a horribly bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. The gate mechanism had closed her in and locked leaving Tina trapped in the cage with her wand in her jacket on the other side.

"Mercy Lewis!" Tina groaned shaking the cage door in frustration.

"Just what kind of a mess have you got yourself into now?!"

 _I hope you are enjoying the adventure! Please review, there is lots more to follow!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all those who are following on this adventure! I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

This really was turning out to be a dreadful morning Newt thought with a sigh. First what happened with Tina and now he was dealing with a Fwooper stricken Brady, Newt was beginning to miss when an difficult day was merely tracking down a case of escaped creatures. He had endured the last five minutes of Brady ambling along, whistling tunelessly to himself and stopping to make ridiculous comments regarding the shop windows they passed. He'd even managed to assist Brady avoiding minor head injuries on various walls and poles but as they arrived at their destination, a shop called 'The Spiny Serpent', Newt had reached the end of his patience. He turned to Brady his expression serious. "I realise how immensely difficult this will be for you, even more so considering your current state, but I need you to trust me. Let me do the talking and for Merlin's sake try not to point out the blatantly obvious!"

"You got it, whatever you say Scamander..." Newt groaned inwardly as Brady stood with an oddly bemused and somewhat vacant expression on his face. He raised his hand to the door gently pressing it with his finger rather than knocking.

"Hey isn't that how the..." Brady trailed off as the door seemed to melt away to let them pass, reforming once they were inside. The room was a stark contrast to the darkness of Fledermaus and Tanners, hitting them with a brightness that left their eyes watering slightly. Large and ornate Goblin paintings covered the walls along with large displays of elaborately designed weapons. There were very few items for sale in the room, and Brady judged correctly that the owner of the shop dealt mostly in trade.

"Newt Scamander" a rather high pitched squeaky voice sounded from behind the counter soon followed by the appearance of a young looking Goblin with dark slanting eyes and a tuff of white hair around his long pointy ears.

"He's a Goblin" Brady hissed causing Newt to wince as he shot Brady a warning glare.

"Griald, this is Walter Brady an associate of mine" Newt deliberately left out mentioning the Ministry of Magic knowing it would set Griald offside from the start.

Griald's expression was calculating as he studied the pair, flexing the tips of his fingers together. "And how may I help you this morning, _gentlemen_?".

Newt began to feel nervous under Griald's blatant scrutiny. He could sense there was something of specific interest to him and that somehow even before the conversation had started the wily Goblin felt he had the upper hand. "We're looking for information on a group of smugglers that call themselves 'The Grey Wolves'. One of gang was murdered two days ago, we believe by a band of Grindelwald supporter's who are also searching for the gang..."

"Surely we can come up with a better name than 'Grindelwald supporters" Brady mused to himself in the background. "It's rather a mouthful to have to keep saying actually. The Grindelwald supporters did this; the Grindelwald supporters have done that. I mean surely someone can event a word to describe these people".

"We were hoping you might have some information you could share with us". Newt raised his voice slightly to carry over Brady's trying desperately to ignore the man.

"What is wrong with your associate?" Griald asked with distaste.

"He had a run in with a Fwooper actually" Newt smiled innocently as if this was a perfectly normal problem that happened on a regular basis. Behind him he could hear Brady scoff.

"I would'a had him if you hadn't interfered!".

Griald's face lit up in a particularly nasty smile. "Ah yes, Mr Fledermaus has interesting means of dealing with unwanted customers... I've been hoping to see you in here for a while Newt, rumour has it you were responsible for the rescue of a Phoenix" Griald's eyes were lit up with curiosity and his expression was calculating as he studied Newt's reaction.

"You know as well as I do Griald that a Phoenix can't be tamed. I'd have been a fool to try and keep the creature against its will".

"Yes, of course" Griald's cunning eyes continued to search Newt's face."So your saying the Phoenix _isn't_ currently in your possession?". While Griald had an interest in rare Wizarding creatures he had no understanding of their nature and even less desire to learn it. To Griald a rare creature represented nothing more than a commodity to be sold at a higher price. Griald didn't understand the distinction that a Phoenix in very exceptional circumstances may choose the life of domestication with a wizard, but could never really be described as being possessed or owned by the wizard.

"I do not have _possession_ of the Phoenix Griald"

"Why would you enter my shop seeking information if you have nothing to trade?" An ugly look of disappointment crossed the Goblin's face and Newt knew he would have to work fast not to lose the Goblin's interest.

"I thought this may make the information worth your while" Newt reached into his jacket pocket and produced an ornately designed jewelled dagger with a gold handle. Griald's eyes looked like they might bulge out of his head as he moved to examine the dagger. Newt had been given the dagger as a gift by a wealthy Egyptian wizard he had saved from being attacked by a Hippogriff. To the wizard it was merely one of many trinkets he had collected but Newt knew that the Goblin would see it not only as a priceless artefact, but one that should be returned to the Goblin's immediately.

"This is a Goblin made dagger. Where did you get this?" He demanded trying unsuccessfully to pry it from Newt's hands.

"Give us the information we seek and the dagger is yours" Griald snatched his hand back as if he had been scalded his eyes wide as if seeing Newt for the first time.

"You are more crafty than you look Scamander" Griald considered the weapon for only a moment before he answered Newt's question.

"The man in the papers... your gang member that turned up dead. He came into Knockturn Alley trying to fence the smuggled Phoenix. He obviously didn't know much about this place because he never came to me". Here Griald sounded bitterly disappointed.

"I believe he tried Fledermaus and almost ended up in the same state as your friend here. He came back with another associate. Large man, long dark hair and a tattoo of a wolf on his arm" Griald's eyes never left the dagger as he continued his story.

"From what I hear they tried Borgin and Burke's. Burke wasn't interested and had two of his men chase them out of the shop. One of Burke's men chased them into a side alley, when his associate caught up with him he found the two wizards had disappeared but the man that had followed them into the alley had been attacked by some kind of wild animal. According to Burke the animal was most certainly a wolf". Griald's eyes were alight, obviously taking enjoyment from the grizzly aspect of the story.

"Where did the alley lead to?" Newt asked with interest.

"Well that's the funny thing; the alley is a dead end, surrounded by buildings. Burke's man that was uninjured swears he never heard the sound of wizard's apperating".

"What happened to the man that was injured?"

"Bodies aren't exactly uncommon in Knockturn Alley and are rarely reported. No one wants the Ministry of Magic poking its head where it isn't welcome. St Mungo's ask too many questions". Griald gave another nasty smile as he shrugged his shoulders. Newt released the dagger to Griald his mind full of theories. He needed to send an Owl immediately and do something about Brady.

It was an exhausted Newt that returned to his room in the Leaky Cauldron about midday having escorted a thoroughly ungrateful and objectionable Brady back to his office. He managed to use the last remnants of his energy to spend time with each of his creatures. "You seem to be a prized commodity my friend" Newt said softly to the Phoenix as he visited his perch.

"With the Lestrange's interested in my suitcase of creatures and Griald desperate to get his hands on you maybe it's time I set you free". Newt was surprised as the Phoenix let out a low cry as if of warning shaking his head as if trying to shake off a pesky fly.

"Ok, ok" Newt chuckled raising his hands in a placating gesture.

"You're not ready yet, I get the message" He felt Dougal's fury hand slip into his and begin to pull him back towards the shed.

"I really messed things up with Tina today" Newt told him sadly as he collapsed onto the lounge in exhaustion.

"I don't think I can sleep". Dougal gently patted his head and before he dropped off to sleep Newt heard a low soothing song coming from the Phoenix. Somehow despite his anxiety and the many thoughts chasing through his brain Newt felt himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep, the Phoenix melody playing gently through his mind.

A concerned Dougal sat by Newt gently brushing his hair as he finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of dark alleys, howling wolves and the hurt and disappointment on Tina's face that filled his heart with pain.

...

Tina shook the door of the cage feeling frustrated. 'You really should have made more effort practicing wandless magic' she chided herself as she sunk down onto a nearby box. It was getting close to 1pm, half an hour before her portkey was due to depart MACUSA. With the time difference she would arrive in London at 6.30 which gave her just enough time to get ready if she intended on going through with her promise to meet Newt at the Ministry ball. _Well you weren't sure you wanted to go now anyway, it looks like you won't need to make that choice._ Tina placed her chin in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. Except if she was honest with herself she really did want to go. She wanted to give Newt the chance to make the pain and doubt she now felt go away. She had known this woman meant something to Newt but she managed to believe that the way their friendship was developing that Leta was no longer an issue to him. She had imagined her as a part of his past that had caused pain, but was no longer a part of his future. 'What a foolish girl you are Tina Goldstein'. She had always been the career girl. While Queenie loved the drama of the latest suitor vying for her attention, Tina was absorbed in her studies to become the best Auror she was capable of being. Tina let few people into her heart and for the first time she was experiencing the true sting of opening her heart to someone that may not be ready to open his heart in return.

The sound of footsteps at the end of the room startled Tina from her reverie. She could hear the voice of the officer who had escorted her speaking to his superior.

"She had a badge sir; I saw no reason not to let her in here".

Tina gripped the bars glancing desperately at her jacket using all her will to try and summon the wand to her.

'Come on, come on!" Tina felt a moment of elation as the jacket began to move followed by utter astonishment. Instead of her wand moving towards her, there came a very small and familiar creature climbing from her pocket and moving towards the cage door.

"Pickett? Please hurry" She whispered, glancing up at the sound of the two officers coming closer to her isle. The lock sprang open and Tina scooped Pickett up, quickly gathering her possessions and apperating just as the two officers rounded the corner.

As Tina hid herself in an alleyway across the street from the Police Headquarters she stared at the now impossibly pleased looking form of Pickett who was trying to climb from her hands to position himself on her shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining Pickett but how on earth did you come to be in my jacket pocket?". She could picture Brady arriving at the Leaky Caldron and telling her to change, it was the first time she had needed the longer jacket in the mildly warm London weather. Then sitting at the table with Newt, when Leta arrived... Tina gently scooped Pickett back into her hands as she pictured Newt's face handing her his suitcase. She remembered him being nervous, he'd knocked his glass clear across the table at the sight of her the git. Thinking back she realized he had bumped into her as he'd passed her his suitcase... but why in Merlin's name would he hand her Pickett without telling her?

' _If I had a suitcase of animals with abilities like that I wouldn't want it anywhere near the Lestrange's either'_ Brady had commented to her as they left to chase Mervin. She'd been so hurt and angry at the time she had barely registered what he said, let alone allowed herself to consider what he might have meant.

"Don't tell me you don't like Leta Lestrange either" Tina smiled affectionately at Pickett only to find at the mention of her name Pickett glanced around almost nervously before blowing a raspberry at Tina and trying to scurry out of her hands and back into her pocket.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I know not to mention her name again" Tina repositioned Pickett comfortably in her pocket noticing that Newt had even left tiny woodlice in there for Pickett to munch on.

"Maybe I should have that conversation with Newt tonight" Tina told Pickett uncertainly, wondering if what Newt had to say would be the answer she wanted to hear. Tina chuckled to herself as she realised she sounded just like Newt chatting away to his creatures as if expecting them not only to understand but to respond in some non verbal manner.

"Well if we are going to see him tonight you know what that means don't you Pickett? We're going to a ball" She couldn't be sure but Tina felt like the chittering response from Pickett was definitely a positive reaction.

 _Please let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to all those who are following on this adventure! I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

Chapter 10

Tina was amazed by the intricately designed set up the Ministry for Magic had taken in designing the ball. Newt had explained to her that it would be held in a large Marquee in the middle of a field with Muggle repelling charms in place to ensure it wasn't discovered. The scale of the event wasn't far from the Quidditch World Cup with various portkeys set up in multiple locations so that a large number of wizards weren't all converging on the same site together. As Tina arrived back in London she was greeted by an unusually surly Brady who only made a half hearted attempt at charm as he requested a dance at the ball. Tina excused herself to get ready for the ball arriving back just in time to take the last portkey leaving the Ministry.

Tina arrived at the entrance to the field greeted by the continuously drizzling rain.

"Oh wonderful" Tina groaned to Pickett who was comfortably positioned in her small purse.

"They obviously weren't expecting it to rain when they made this plan". Tina glanced around the muddy field feeling slightly anxious. She was the only person who had taken the portkey from the Ministry and the immediate area around her was quite deserted. She wished there were other people around to help her find the way. Tina took a step forward and slipped in a deceptively grassy looking slab of mud almost landing on the ground when she felt someone steady her with an arm.

"Allow me" said a rather kind and cheerful male voice. Tina turned with surprise to see an older man standing before her, his piercing blue eyes dancing merrily as he studied her appearance.

"I take it you aren't used to the possible hazards that may occur trying to attend an English Ball?" He took out his wand, raising his eyes brows for permission as he pointed to her shoes. Tina nodded dumbfounded as he transfigured her shoes into long gumboots then raising his wand to offer her a large umbrella.

"No sir" She responded astonished, for some reason she couldn't fathom feeling that the honorific was appropriate. The man chuckled with delight as he led her across the field.

"You're not one of my students Miss Goldstein, there's no need to call me sir".

"You're a teacher? Where do you teach?" Tina responded with interest. "Wait how do you know my name?" Tina glanced sidelong at the man again but was once again reassured by the friendly smile.

"I do like to keep up with the current news" He explained gently. "Professor Dumbledore at your service. Humble transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Tina stopped suddenly as the name brought back a vivid memory of Graves speaking to Newt _'I wonder what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?'._

"You were the only teacher to stand up for Newt, the only one that fought against him being expelled". Tina saw the light in Dumbledore's eyes was replaced by a darker sadder look as he too was lost in memories of the past.

"Newt wasn't the child that should have been expelled that day" Dumbledore sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly across his face.

"I fear I failed Newt that day although by the looks of it he's managed to pull through quite nicely". Tina was surprised how quickly Dumbledore could switch between dark introspection to a cheery demeanour. He was now smiling pleasantly again taking in the world around him as if everything he saw caused him great delight. Tina decided she liked the professor although felt certain he was decidedly eccentric. Tina couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought of Newt, not to mention Queenie and Jacob. All the best people in her life did have their own quirks.

"So why are you here professor? I take it you have much more important things to be doing than rescuing damsels from the rain". Tina looked up at Professor Dumbledore and felt rather uncomfortably that his piercing stare seemed to be looking right into her soul.

"Newt wrote to me this morning with a question, and I rather hoped you might deliver the answer for me" Tina looked confused.

"Why me? Don't you want to talk to Newt yourself". Dumbledore gave a wistful sigh.

"Newt is a rather remarkable young man, one in whom I have a great deal of faith. I am afraid though that he doesn't yet fully return that faith. Oh I know he has a very high regard for me" Dumbledore explained quickly before Tina could interrupt him.

"However the last time we met Newt implied that I was recruiting an army and he didn't want to be a part of that".

"Are you recruiting an army?" Tina asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not in the slightest. Merely searching for a group of witches and wizards that I can trust with the tactics and abilities that may be required when the time comes to face Gilert Grindlewald". Tina laughed.

"So more like a covert operations team than anything as blatant as an army". Dumbledore returned her smile.

"Unfortunately Grindlewald's tactics aren't nearly as subtle. I believe there is great wisdom in being prepared for the dark times that will come if that man manages to achieve his goals."

"You warned Newt that Leta was trying to use him didn't you" Tina replied with understanding.

"We did have that conversation, before he was involved in capturing Grindlewald. I'm afraid at the time Newt was quite disgusted with me" Dumbledore eyed Tina, once more giving her the impression of having her soul studied.

"I didn't expect Newt to contact me again, but after he returned from America I had an OWL from him that led me to believe he may be starting to see through Leta's sudden interest in him again. I don't doubt that you had something to do with that!". Dumbledore patted Tina's arm gently.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would visit Hogwarts sometime soon, the both of you. I'm sure we could find some way to impress even a worthy IIvermorny student".

"I'd love to see Hogwarts, and I'm sure Newt would welcome seeing you again sir. He might not always show it, but really does appreciate those that care about him".

"That it one of his greatest strengths and his greatest weaknesses I'm afraid. Many of the teachers at Hogwarts couldn't understand how Newt fell in with Leta Lestrange. But how could he not... a lonely boy who struggling to fit in, found a girl willing to give him the acceptance and belonging he so desperately desired. It was a recipe for trouble. But now my dear I believe he has found friends that can give him the acceptance and belonging he craves without destroying him in return, furthermore I believe he realises this for himself, and that in itself is the greatest battle won". Tina gasped in amazement as the site of the ball suddenly appeared in front of her. A very large Marquee was set in the middle of the field surrounded by twinkling fairy lights through the trees and around the outside of the tent itself.

"It's beautiful" Tina whispered, her eyes shining both from the beauty of the site before her and the comfort and hope of Dumbledore's words.

"I believe that may be Newt waiting for you now" Dumbledore nodded in the direction of a very anxious looking Newt pacing under a tree where he was partially hidden from view of those entering the Marquee.

"Perhaps you best put him out of his misery my dear. Oh and to answer his question... the answer is yes, it is indeed possible. While those that write the 'rules of magic' may state that something can't be done you need to realize these people are limited by their lack of imagination. Wizards have done great and terrible things beyond the realms of these so called rules. These Grey Wolves do fascinate me, I may come by sometime soon and hear more about this investigation, but for now please go and speak to Newt before he wears a trench into the mud over there". Tina pulled out her own wand to replace Dumbledore's umbrella bidding goodbye her new acquaintance. She watched as he tipped his hat to her and disappeared on the spot.

"Definitely eccentric" Tina informed Pickett.

"But I do like him".

...

As Tina approached the anxious and pacing Newt her heart went out to him pacing in the rain, completely oblivious to the fact he was getting wet. The moment he looked up at her rain plastering his hair to his face she knew she had already forgiven him.

"Tina, oh thank God! Please allow me to explain my behaviour I beg of you. If you let me explain it will all make sense". His words come out in a rush and Tina was sure he had been practicing this speech over and over in his mind as he played out exactly what he wanted to say to her.

"I'm listening Newt"

"Oh thank you" Newt seemed to physically wilt for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his hand through his hair trying to find the words he wanted to say, unable to meet her eyes.

"When we were at school I allowed Leta to hurt me, and I hadn't really gotten over that. I didn't believe she was capable of hurting anyone, she was my only friend, and I just wasn't prepared to believe she could do such a thing, no matter who her family may be. Before I came to America I still had some misguided hope that maybe we could work things out. That she could change. She was my first friend Tina. I struggled to let that go" Newt ducked his head still addressing his remarks to the soggy ground. "As I said to you just before I returned to London... I think it was me that changed. Queenie told me before I left that Leta was a taker. It wasn't till I returned to London and saw Leta once again that I realised what she meant. Leta tried to use our past relationship to take something from me. She wanted to use my knowledge and ability with magical creatures... but this time seeing her again I realised something" Newt finally forced himself to look up into Tina face, his eyes meeting hers.

"I have changed, more than a little bit. I could see right through her charms, and I didn't want a bar of it. But when I said no to her I was afraid for my creatures. I don't know to what end she was willing to use me, or how my creatures were involved, I only know that day we were together at the Evening Rose that Pickett was terrified. I could feel him squirming in my pocket at the sound of her voice and it scared me. I just wanted to get him and my suitcase as far away from her as possible" Newt hesitantly took a step closer to Tina, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering gently on her cheek, hope springing up in his chest as he saw the brightness of her eyes and the gently trembling smile on her lips.

"Tina I'm sorry for the way I went about it, I allowed my fears to get the better of me. I was afraid for my creatures and I was afraid for you too. Please you have to believe me Leta Lestrange is nothing to me now. I've closed that chapter in my life and I won't be going back". Newt lost his nerve again, face once more starring at his shoes afraid of her reaction. This time it was Tina who gently placed her hand on Newt's dripping wet cheek bringing his face up to look at her.

"It's ok, I believe you Newt and I forgive you". As his face lit up in a boyish smile she couldn't help but smile back. Tina reached into her purse and pulled out Pickett holding him out to Newt.

"This little guy got me out of quite a scrape today"

"He did? Wait... what...what scrape did you get into that required the services of a lock picking Bowtruckle?". Tina laughed at Pickett's expression as he clambered across Newt's wet hand in excitement to see him, but feeling the wetness of his clothes as he attempted to climb onto Newt's shoulder Pickett turned quickly and returned to Tina's hand.

"Maybe we should get you inside and cleaned up first before I start telling you of my day's adventures". She reached out offering her hand to him as Newt seemed to register for the first time that he had in fact been standing in the rain and was now completely drenched.

"That might not be a bad idea!"

"Then you can tell me what you did to rile Brady up" Tina added with a wicked smile as Newt sputtered.

"Only saved the man from complete and utter madness... the ungrateful git". His indignation only served to fuel Tina's mirth as Newt held a rain soaked arm out to Tina.

"Well Miss Goldstein are you ready to attend your first Ministry ball?"

"With you, Mr Scamander, I'm ready for anything!"

 _Please let me know what you think! As always I hope you are enjoying the adventure! Lots more fun and excitement to come!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to all those who are following on this adventure! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I really appreciate your kind words! I do apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, Easter did cause a bit of a break. I hope everyone had a happy Easter and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 11

As they entered the Marquee Newt helped Tina to remove her coat, staring at her in open admiration.

"You look stunning" he breathed admiring the way she had swept her hair back from her face and the very elegant dress she was wearing. Tina felt her cheeks burning and turned away both pleased and embarrassed. As she took in the sight of the inside of the Marquee Tina almost felt compelled to return outside again to look at the structure from the outside. The inside resembled an elegant 18th century grand ballroom complete with a grand stair case and the largest chandelier she had ever seen. Despite herself Tina glanced back through the doors of the Marquee just to convince herself she hadn't been magically transported to another location. Newt chuckled gently at her reaction as she turned to him eyes sparkling in amazement.

"This is incredible! It's so beautiful... it's just from the outside you would have thought this room was a lot...smaller" Tina explained once more marvelling at the height and depth of the space around her.

"In England we specialize in capitalising on space. We make things bigger on the inside" He added with a smile. Newt was about to offer Tina his arm when he suddenly remembered his bedraggled appearance. Instead he quickly made his apologies and ducked off to the bathroom to change. When he returned he was slightly vexed but completely unsurprised to find that Brady had claimed Tina for a dance. He waited impatiently, silently cursing Brady's confidence and the inappropriately length of songs chosen for dances at balls.

A sudden sharp pain to the back of his head pulled Newt out of his reverie.

"What's the matter with you, arriving at the ball looking like something the hippogriff dragged in for breakfast? Don't tell me you've been scavenging the forest for creatures again" Newt rubbed his head as he shot his mother a reproachful look.

"Actually I have been working as a consultant with the Auror Department on a case" Newt grumbled feeling the old twinge of annoyance that his mother didn't regard his work with magical creatures as a 'proper' career path.

"Well you could do worse than work with Walter Brady, Newton. You pay attention to that one, he's a brilliant Auror".

"Yes, he thinks so too" Newt commented dryly, narrowly avoiding another swipe from her hand.

"Don't be too hard on him mother" Theseus came to join them noticing where his brother's eyes were lingering.

"At least he's managing to improve in his choice of companions; MACUSA's physiological profile of her seems to run to the more mundane". Newt balked at this statement, turning to glare at his brother.

"You've already interfered enough in my business Theseus, you have no right to be..." he trailed off as he saw the distinctly mischievous glint in his brother's eyes.

"This is why I became a Magizooologist" Newt muttered to them both. "Animals are far less complicated and much easier to understand".

"Yes it gives me a great feeling of pride to know my own brother would rather spend time with a brain eating bat then have to endure a conversation with me".

"It's not my fault you have that effect on people" Newt retorted with slight smile.

"Is this the American woman?" Newt's mother interrupted, watching Tina with interest.

"You brought the woman that helped to arrest Gilert Grindelwald as your date to the ball".

"As a matter of fact I did" Newt told her with a note of pride.

"You'd like her mother, the first time she met Newt she tried to arrest him!" Theseus smirked enjoying the reaction these words had both on Newt and on his mother.

"Is this the stop of bother you claimed you got into over there?" She asked in exasperation.  
"My son the Magizoologist, who describes almost being arresting as a spot of bother'. You really should consider a more meaningful career path Newton".

"If it wasn't for Newt and his creatures the capture of Grindlewald would have had a devastating effect on the statue of secrecy in New York. Newt was critical in both his capture and the concealment of the magical community" Tina's voice piped up severely surprising the three Scamander's who hadn't realised that the music had finished and that their party had been joined by the indignant woman in front of them.

"And you think you have the right to stand here in front of his mother and set her straight do you?" Mrs Scamander was blessed with an exceptionally severe expression that when applied correctly could make the most steadfast quail for mercy. Tina was unmoved as she returned Mrs Scamander's stare, her expression earnest.

"I think Newt deserves to be credited for his achievements". Tina glanced between Newt's uncomfortable and concerned expression to Theseus's bemused one and wondered whether she had over stepped the boundary. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured meeting Newt's family for the first time to happen.

"You're absolutely right dear" Mrs Scamander's expression warmed by a few degrees and she ventured a smile as she patted Tina's hand.

"You may be of some good to my unambitious son of mine child". To Newt she whispered. "I like her Newton, she's got pluck. Now for the love of Merlin I suggest you ask her to dance before your brother tries to beat you to it!" Newt was thankful for the escape and offered Tina his arm as he led her onto the dance floor. He couldn't help but chuckle as Tina let out a breath of relief.

"I didn't know whether she was going to hug me or hit me for a moment there". She admitted with a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry Newt, I didn't mean to be rude to your mother. What she said made me so angry. Being a Magizoologist is important, your work is valuable Newt!" Newt stared at her in amazement. How had he become so lucky to meet such an amazing woman, one who actually valued him in return. He held his hand out to her, gently and awkwardly pulling her towards them as they began to dance. At first their movements were clumsy and somewhat uncomfortable but as they moved together they found their own rhythm and Newt was surprised how natural it felt to be dancing with Tina in his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this" he apologised. "And please don't worry about my mother. I think you made more of an impression on her than you realize". As they danced together they shared their adventures of the day, Newt staring at her in dismay as she recounted being locked in the evidence room and almost being caught by the muggle police.

"Although that all seems pretty tame compared to what you and Brady got up to" Tina couldn't help but laugh.

"The way Brady tells it he heroically aided you in rescuing him from a vicious vulture attack". Newt glanced over at Brady who was attempting to charm a young woman, shaking his head with amusement. "He's not all bad that Brady, you get used to the guy after a while". Newt listened with interest as Tina recounted her run in with Professor Dumbledore and the cryptic message that he had left with her as she talked Newt drew Tina in closer as the music slowed, breathing in the scent of her hair as she leant her head against his chest. The feel of her in his arms was so incredible he didn't want it to end. It felt so comfortable and so right, but as he softly leaned in to tell her so the sound of multiple apperation cracks startled them both.

He felt Tina's hands grip his tightly for a moment as the room around them exploded into chaos. A group of cloaked masked wizards had apperated into the room and were firing spells in all directions. Screams of fear began as the guests began to realized they were being attacked, many of whom weren't carrying their wands with them. Newt and Tina both pulled out their wands, their movements complimenting each other as they defended themselves and others, fighting side by side.

"Everybody out!" Brady bellowed from across the room, grateful to see in the confusion that a group of ministry trained Aurors had immediately pulled their wands and were assisting with the evacuation. Brady shouted to Newt and Tina.

"This can't be the Grey Wolves, there's too many of them".

"Looks like now's your chance to give the Grindelwald supporters a proper name" Newt replied as he ducked a spell, sending out a charm of protection over a fleeing waiter that was about to be cursed.

Tina made her way over to an upturned table where a wandless witch was cowering, sobbing as she called out for her husband. Tina helped the women to her feet as she protected them both. An older man let out a cry of relief running to his wife and apperating them both from the room. The room was left only with combatants now as a group of Auror's faced the group of dark wizards. Newt saw Brady was being attacked on both sides and engaged the second wizard sending him reeling with a stunning curse. A streak of green light startled Newt as he realized Brady's opponent had used an unforgiveable curse against him. He tackled Brady to the ground, the curse narrowly passing over his shoulder.

"Cheers" Brady managed to gasp looking stricken as Newt pulled him to his feet.

"Behind you!" Newt called quickly to him as he moved back to Tina's side. The three of them fought closely together almost back to back against the diminishing group of dark wizards. Then came the moment where Newt realized Tina was in danger and threw himself in front of her attempting to block a curse at the same time. He heard the sound of Brady shouting behind him and at the same time Tina let out a scream, Newt then crumpled to the floor.

"NEWT!" Tina tried desperately to defend herself and Newt as she franticly grabbed at his body, blood appearing on her hands. Brady stood over them both deflecting curses calling for two fellow Auror's to aid them.

"Tina go now, get him out of here". Brady's voice was commanding as he saw the paleness of Newt's face, whatever curse he'd been hit with he was losing far too much blood. Brady bent down so he was facing Tina his voice full of urgency.

"Tina he's dying, you have to get him out of here now" His words seemed to seep through the shock and hit their mark and suddenly Tina was moving, with shaking hands pulling Newt to his feet with the help of Brady, turning on the spot and returning to the only place she could think of that might possibly be of some help. Brady's words echoing sharply in her head.

 _He's dying Tina!_

 _Please let me know what you think! As always I hope you are enjoying the adventure! Lots more fun and excitement to come!_

 _Oh...and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger... I know it's cruel... I'll try not to keep you waiting too long to see what happens next!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to all those who are following on this adventure! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I really appreciate your kind words! I do apologise profusely for the delay in posting this chapter! I'll try very hard not to let it happen again. I hope this chapter was worth the wait_

Chapter 12

It was a moment of her life Tina tried very hard to forget during her waking hours and would many a time plague her during her sleep. Somehow she managed to safely apperate them into Newt's room at the Leaky Cauldron, feeling terror at each passing minute. She knew he was quickly slipping away from her. She used her wand to lower him gently into his suitcase with shaking hands, now unable to stop the tears that fell, her throat constricted with fear.

"Newt please, please you have to stay with me" She laid him on the couch rummaging through the contents of his desk in desperation as she searched for some potion, anything that might possibly cure him. Grabbing the bottle of murtlap essence Tina ripped Newt's torn shirt open with her shaking hands, tears blurring her vision as she uncorked the bottle and threw the entire contents across the most shocking wounds she had ever seen. Tina began to sob as the liquid had no effect, her breathing becoming so fast she was afraid she would never be able to catch her breath again.

"Newt please help me! Please! There must be something here that can cure you!" Tina felt the soft furry form of Dougal sweep over her into her arms, staring up at her with his wide brown eyes.

"Dougal please, he's dying. You can't let him leave us". Tina felt the last hope she had slipping away as the Demigise starred silently back at her. Of course he couldn't possibly understand her. As a fresh wave of sobs wracked her body Tina suddenly felt Dougal leap from her arms and felt his hands pulling on hers, leading her outside the shed. She stumbled to keep up with him, her breathing coming so fast now that she began to feel lightheaded.

As she caught up with Dougal a strange sound met her ears as the beautiful bird Newt had tried to show her only days ago lifted its wings and let out a cry that filled her with a strange feeling of peace and calmness despite the turmoil of her emotions. Dougal was staring up at the bird, pointing to it, pulling on her hand as if he was trying to tell her something. Tina looked into the birds dark eyes unsure of what to do, was she meant to bow, or mimic its sound in some way. Instead Tina looked at the bird her face tear stained and her eyes pleading.

"Can you help him? Newt is dying!" She whispered.

The Phoenix flew from its perch, circling Tina for a moment and letting out another cry as it flew through the door of the shed. Feeling that strange calmness again Tina follow quickly after him, Dougal once more sweeping into her arms as if he was trying to provide her with comfort. As they entered the shed Tina felt her heart sink at the sight of the bird, its head cocked to one side and what looked like tears falling onto Newt's chest.

"No stop it! You aren't crying over him! He isn't dead, damn it you aren't allowed to cry!"

Tina sank to the floor in front of Newt feeling a strange numbness in her body. She doubled over holding herself tightly trying to block out the intense pain and emotion that made her feel like she was drowning. Through the helplessness and pain she felt Dougal's small furry hand pulling at her once again, demanding her attention. As she became aware of him the sound of the birds melody once again met her ears. She could almost feel the sound as an emotion filling her with inexplicable hope. Then finally her eyes took in the sight of Newt and she gripped the couch in shock as she realized his skin was once again filled with colour. Her eyes trailed over his chest and stomach, where moments ago there were gaping wounds his skin was perfectly smooth, completely healed. Tina starred at the magnificent creature before her in awe as she shakily traced her fingers over the place the wounds had been.

' _They truly are marvellous creatures Tina',_ She rememberedNewt had been explaining to her back in New York. ' _Phoenix have amazing abilities ...their tears...'_ 'Have healing powers' she whispered softly to Dougal, finishing Newt's would have been sentence for him.

"You really are amazing! Thank you!" Tina very gently reached out a hand wondering if the Phoenix would allow her to touch him. Its eyes seemed to search hers for a moment before he gently cocked his head, ever so slightly brushing his feathers against her hand. Tina's eyes returned to Newt as she drank in the sight of him breathing, deep in a restful sleep. Her eyes sparkled with tears and her heart was filled with inexpressible joy. He was alive, he wasn't going to be taken away from her. She didn't know how long she sat watching him before the Phoenix song once more filled the tiny shed. Tina felt her head droop onto the armrest of the couch, her head touching Newt's as she tried to fight the sleepiness that was overwhelming her.

...

It was a very confused and disorientated Newt that woke hours later to find himself in the shed in his suitcase, with Tina lying curled up on the floor beside him and Dougal sitting watching over them both. The sight of Pickett nestled on Tina's shoulder brought a smile and a soft chuckle to his lips but then panic began to surface as he bent down closer to Tina... was that blood on her clothes? Fear gripped him suddenly as the memory of the ball surfaced through the sleepy fog of his brain. He glanced down in shock to find his own shirt blood stained and in tatters, but no visible scars on his body.

He remembered knocking Brady to the ground then turning back to see a curse fired at Tina... he was already blocking another spell with his wand, so he did the only thing he could think of in the heat of the moment and threw himself in front of her. Pain and fire ripped through his chest... and everything had gone dark.

"Tina" Newt quickly removed himself from the couch, bending down with the intention of picking her up and carefully settling her in the position he had been moments before, when his movements woke her. With years of Auror bread training Tina was awake, simultaneously sitting up and reaching for her wand. At the sight of Newt crouching in front of her she let out a cry of joy, throwing herself into his arms before she could even consider the forwardness of her actions. Newt was thrown off balance and fell backwards, enjoying the sensation of her in his arms for a brief moment before he remembered that he hadn't yet checked her for injuries.

"Tina, please... You need to get up for a minute"

As he eased Tina onto the couch he could sense her growing embarrassment as she seemed to register she had thrown herself into his arms, and the fact that his tattered shirt wasn't providing much cover. Newt felt his own cheeks redden as she began stammering an apology and quickly moved to cover himself with a shirt before returning with his wand intending on examining Tina for any possible injuries.

"I'm so sorry Newt, I was just so scared I was going to lose you, and then seeing the Phoenix heal you..." Tina broke off as her emotions once more seemed too overwhelming. This time it was Tina looking away, unable to meet his eyes and it only served to make him care for her even more. Suddenly he realised she had misinterpreted his reason for pushing her away. As he knelt in front of her he gently took her chin in his fingers, lifting her head to look at him.

"Tina I owe you my life, in more ways than you can imagine. Please don't apologise. You really are truly marvellous Tina! Thank you for saving my life!". His face was inches from hers and at the moment he desperately wanted to kiss her but was unsure whether this was the right moment, she'd been through so much in the last few hours. Instead he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and gently examined her arms where her sleeves were covered in blood, checking her for injuries.

"I just needed to make sure you weren't hurt Tina". As he was checking her over he missed seeing the disappointment and hurt that appeared fleetingly on her face before she quickly hid her emotions. Tina was beginning to wonder whether Newt would ever have the courage to push their relationship past the close friendship they had.

"It's your blood Newt. You were badly injured, the curse that was used couldn't be healed with a simple spell. If it wasn't for Dougal bringing me to the Phoenix" Newt turned to look at Dougal reaching out to the Demiguise that didn't need any further prompting to sweep himself into Newt's outstretched hands.

"Thank you my friend". Newt chuckled as Dougal leapt to the ground and began pulling Newt's hand, indicating in the direction of the door of the shed.

"We need to make it a quick visit Newt, we have to get back. They're gonna need all hands on deck. We need to find out what prompted an attack of this scale". Newt was slightly surprised at how brisk and business like Tina sounded, as he led her outside the shed he couldn't help but worry that he had managed to hurt her again.

"This will only take a few minutes" Newt reassured her as they approached the Phoenix once more sitting regally upon his perch.

"Just before the ball I asked him if he was ready to go free" Newt explained to Tina, as he gently stroked the birds feathers, finding it easier to talk about his creatures then to discuss the emotions of the last few hours.

"He didn't want to leave... you really are a fascinating creature!" Newt told him in awe. Was it possible that the Phoenix had been able to sense something bad was about to happen?

"I'm very thankful that he didn't" Tina whispered softly. Newt turned to face her and found himself so close to her that it quite took his breath away. Something screamed in his brain _Act now you fool! Now is the time!_ He could see disappointment in her eyes as she started to step away from him, when he gently reached out to touch her face.

"Will you please allow me to kiss you Tina?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at him, a shy smile on her face as she nodded her consent. Their kiss was soft and sweet and full of the promise of what was to come. He stepped away from her with an absurdly happy grin on his face that matched her own.

"Now we can go and chase dark wizards if it would please you my lady". Tina couldn't help the mischievous smile that crept onto her lips.

"Well I can think of a lot more fun things we could do, but considering I did get paid to travel all this way to uncover a smuggling ring, perhaps we had better do that first". She grinned even more as Newt blushed deeply. As they made their way out of Newt's case teasing each other light-heartedly they were both surprised by the smoky figure of a patronus fox that glided into the room speaking with Brady's voice.

"Tina I've given you both all the time we can spare. I need to see you both immediately presuming Newt was able to get the help he required. Newt whatever you do don't let that suitcase out of your sight. Meet me at the office. Brady."

 _Please let me know what you think! As always I hope you are enjoying the adventure! Lots more fun and excitement to come!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Before you read this chapter I must apologise. Firstly I did upload chapter 12 a few weeks ago but the notification email didn't seem to go out to those reading my story. The update went through but it didn't seem to notify me or others that I know are reading, so please check first just to make sure you have read the previous chapter. Secondly I do apologise that I'm not quite managing weekly updates, work became very hectic for a couple of weeks. I am hoping to do better as I continue, at least within a week or two at the most I am planning. Anyway... on with the story!_

 _Thank you to all those who are following on this adventure! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I really appreciate your kind words!_

Chapter 13

As they reached Brady's office they were surprised to find him pacing the room, his usually slick hair untidy from running his hands through it in agitation.

"Well it's about bloody time, what the hell were you two doing that it took hours to return here and let me know what was happening?" He ranted, stopping suddenly to eye them both, noting the slightly guilty looking expressions on their faces.

"You know what, don't answer that!... Well you look slightly better than you did at the ball" He muttered begrudgingly to Newt as he flung himself into his chair, conjuring two more for them to sit on.

"It would have been nice to know a few hours ago that you did indeed make it and that Tina wasn't stranded somewhere with your lifeless body".

"I'm sorry Brady. It didn't occur to me to think that you..." he trailed off in confusion unsure of exactly how to phrase his thoughts politely. ' _I didn't think you'd give a flying hippogriff if I made it or not'_ just had an element of rudeness he wasn't quite comfortable with. Watching Brady's reaction Newt felt ashamed at his own thoughts. For whatever reason, Brady had obviously been concerned for his welfare. Newt found himself feeling mildly surprised and began to wonder if he had judged Brady just as badly as he felt Brady had judged him when they first met.

"Yes well, do you have any idea how much paperwork I would have to complete if anything happened to you?" Brady grumbled, indicating his desk that was already in disarray, covered in multiple books and papers. "We've got enough problems to worry about without you going and dying on us".

"Thank you for helping me get Newt out of there in time Brady. You have no idea how grateful we are". Tina's voice was so earnest that Brady felt himself blushing and looking as embarrassed as Newt who also stammered his thanks.

"Eight wizards in total attacked the ball, luckily there were no fatalities thanks to your miraculous recovery but two good Auror's did end up in St Mungos tonight. We need to hunt down these smugglers and put them in Azkaban before Grindelwald's supporters tear up the town in their own attempts to find them".

"What evidence do you have that they are connected?" Tina asked him curiously.

"I have none. Call it a hunch, but for some reason there are some very dark wizards out there that will stop at nothing to get their hands on members of the Grey Wolves and I also don't think it was a coincidence that they targeted the ball that the three of us happened to be attending".

"I might be able to help shed some light on why they are looking for the Grey Wolves" Newt spoke up his face deep in thought.

"After our investigations in Knockturn Alley I sent an owl to Albus Dumbledore wanting his opinion. Since receiving his answer and looking at the information Tina collected for us I think it's safe to assume the reason that these Grey Wolves are in such high demand is because they are Animagas".

"What? No that's impossible! We ruled the Animagas out... you ruled them out! You can't choose what animal you become, a group of people can't just meet together and decide to become Animagus to aid them in their smuggling operations and all become the same animal. It's against the laws of magic! Where were you when we were studying Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Brady argued. "It doesn't run in the family either, so you can't use that argument!"

"I know, I agree with you. That's what I thought too! But there isn't any other explanation. They aren't controlling wolves by magic, men have been sighted leaving a building and then disappearing where wolves have been found in their place. That's why I wrote to Dumbledore, it goes against everything we have ever been taught but the evidence speaks for itself".

"Well what did he say?" Newt glanced at Tina who couldn't help but grin.

"Something along the lines of it's possible to break the rules of magic if you have the imagination to do it".

"Well of course he would say something barmy like that" Brady huffed, tapping the tips of his fingers together as he considered Newt's theory. "Jose Luis had a wolf tattoo, and the muggle policeman from Tina's report also mentioned a man with wolf tattoo. Is it possible that's how they're pulling this off?".

"I've never heard of such a thing, like I said I thought it was impossible. We really have no way of knowing how they have managed to achieve it, but if they have..." Newt raised his eyebrows at Brady who nodded in agreement.

"Suddenly they become highly valuable assets". Brady let out a low whistle. "Can you imagine the possibilities if you could control the animal you turned into? Not just influencing the choice of size of the animal you want to transform into but choosing the animal itself! Merlin's beard that would be something! Imagine teams of trained Animagus working together able to transform into animals of different shapes, sizes and ferocity at will...".

"By the sound of it someone did imagine it, and made it a reality". Tina's voice held a hint of scepticism but without concrete evidence she wasn't prepared to disregard their theory. "So where does this leave us? We possibly know why the Grey Wolves are being hunted, it doesn't explain why the Ministry Ball was attacked or how we catch these smugglers before they are convinced or coerced to work for the dark side".

"I have my own theory regarding the Ministry Ball. For one it served as a distraction, there was a good chance that the Ministry would pull us from the smuggler case and join the hunt for whoever attacked the Ball". Brady explained.

"Which they haven't as yet" Newt pointed out.

"Yes well only because I spent considerable time convincing the Minister of Magic that the two cases were interrelated" Brady's tone held a hint of annoyance which Newt chose to ignore.

"Secondly..." Brady trailed off looking thoughtfully at Tina, shifting in his seat almost furtively.

"You know Tina I think it would be prudent at this point to update Madam Piquery on the situation. Share the information we have with her and see if she has any further information we can use".

"Ok?" Tina glanced at Brady curiously.

"If you go through to the Floo Network Department they will be able to connect you to her office".

Tina glanced at Newt who was eyeing Brady suspiciously.

"I'll come and help you Tina" Newt started to rise from his chair but halted as Brady spoke up.

"Actually Newt if you don't mind I have a quick errand to run which I would like your assistance with". Newt and Tina exchanged glances as Newt returned to his seat.

"What do you need my help with?" Newt's eyes narrowed, he had a firm suspicion that he wasn't going to like whatever Brady required him to do.

"Just a simple matter of interrogation"

...

"Absolutely not!" Newt's tone was outraged as he glared at Brady, his voice echoing around the vastly empty space of the room Brady had brought him to.

"Oh come on!" Brady flicked his wand casting a spell to silence their words from the only other person inhabiting the room.

"Are you out of your ruddy mind? Do you know what kind of interrogations go on in this room?" Newt spluttered.

"Of course I do, and so does he. Which is why the normally composed Mervin Howard is shaking in his boots right now" Brady couldn't keep the hint of smugness out of his voice. They needed information and he was quite sure Mervin was cowardly enough to be scared into giving it to them. In the middle of the room Mervin Howard sat chained to a very large and uncomfortable looking chair. The room was surrounded with chairs where people would normally sit to watch trials and interrogations done by ministry officials.

"They use dementors" Newt glanced around the room with a slight shiver almost as if he was concerned one would come floating into the room.

"For Merlin's sake Newt of course we're not going to set dementors on the man. We're just going to shake him up a bit, get him to tell us what he knows about the attack".

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Following Brady's instructions not to leave his case Newt had in fact brought it with him to the interrogation room. Seeing the almost evil glint in Brady's eyes Newt was now beginning to rethink that decision.

"I was thinking Frankenstein might do the trick".

Mervin Howard felt entirely put out. Up until an hour ago he'd been peacefully working his way through a scotch when that damn Auror, Brady, had burst into the Evening Rose Club and abducted him. He was already on tender hooks with the people he followed who suspected him of being a snitch and now he was being dragged off by the Ministry and chained to a chair in their darkest interrogation room reserved for high profile cases. He knew the man that Brady was talking to and he knew about his case full of creatures. To top it off Brady had spent considerable time divulging just how much damage some of these creatures could do and the enjoyment Scamander got from watching it happen. Not that he really believed Brady, but glancing at the two of them arguing silently Howard was unsure who he hoped would win. As he watched them with apprehension the spell Brady had employed seemed to fail and the words of the men were once again clear to him.

"Once he starts feeding on his brains, I can't stop him! He would continue feeding on the man until he's a... a ..." Newt frowned as he tried to think of an appropriate word.

"Zombie?" Brady questioned helpfully.

"He'd be comatose" Newt responded with a glare. "Which is why I..."

"Well if you think that's going a bit far.." Brady interrupted him "You could always just let him have a small nibble, just a taste".

"Swooping Evil are highly venomous Brady, he wouldn't be able to tell us anything at that point anyway.

"Fine..well if you insist on the brain eating that's fine by me, poor little guy looks like he could do with a decent meal... not that Howard's brain would be prime choice, but hey, any port in a storm so to speak" Brady finished cheerfully. Howard felt his jaw go slack as he stared at the two men in disbelief. Were they serious? He pulled against his chains in desperation, he was getting out of here! At that moment Brady glanced at him and the sound immediately died in the room.

"Just take the damn animal out of your pocket and let it fly round the room! There's no harm in that. You said yourself he hasn't had brains the whole time you've had possession of him". Brady eyed him with interest. "Or has he?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why won't you let him out?" Brady's arms were crossed now as he challenged Newt, he could see Newt wavering and knew he was winning the battle.

"I don't agree with your method".

"Just take Frankenstein out for a spin around the room, that's all I'm asking. I was telling Howard about the little guy before, he was fascinated". Newt shook his head with a slight smirk of amusement.

"You do realize I have to have some iota of intelligence to be recognised as a Magizoologist in the first place, I'm not a complete and utter dolt".

"I never said you were" Brady responded placating. "One spin around the room and he'll be whistling like a tea kettle, you watch".

Howard squirmed in his chair as he watched the men seem to come to some sort of agreement. Brady's expression was almost gleeful as the younger man approached him drawing what looked like a tiny green cocoon out of his coat. Scamander seemed to be talking to the creature but he still couldn't hear the words that were being said. Howard's eyes bulged as the creature seemed to unravel and burst from his cacoon inches from his face, jaw wide and fangs hanging open so Howard was sure he'd be able to tell what the creature had eaten for breakfast. He fell back in his chair letting out a shout, he could see Newt was speaking to him now but had no idea what he was saying.

"He's perfectly harmless really" Newt continued to explain to Howard feeling that his reaction was rather exaggerated considering what he had told the man about the creature.

"When properly diluted the venom can actually be used to erase bad memories". Howard ducked down with a yell as Newt let the Swooping Evil fly once around the room before calling him back where he returned to his peaceful cocoon.

"See, nothing to be concerned about really!" Newt explained reassuringly beginning to wonder whether Howard was actually listening to him. He turned and glared at Brady.

"Has he been able to hear a word I was saying?" Brady's mirthful expression confirmed Newt's theory as he flicked his wand once more.

"Alright, Alright" Howard yelled staring between the two men as if they were mad. "It's not just the Grey Wolves their after, it's him. The madman over here with the suitcase. They want his creatures and they want his expertise in how to use them. They're particularly interest in that... brain eating monster and the Phoenix".

Newt looked affronted "How many times do I have to say he has not been eating people's brains!".

Brady rolled his eyes. "Of course that's the part you focus on!" he turned to Howard with a glare, moving his face close and attempting his most threatening demeanour. "Give me a name"

"I don't know names! These people aren't stupid. They trust me about as far as they can throw me. I'll small fry, don't you get it! People come to me for information, that's about all I'm entrusted for".

"Then what makes you think they're after Newt?".

"I hear things, not much but enough. The man wiped the memories of half the muggles in New York City, that kind of talent gets noticed. Grindelwald's supporters, you won't find them. They're in your precious Ministry for Magic, they could be teaching your children at Hogwarts. They're well placed and no one would suspect them, but mark my words when Grindelwald comes to power..." Howard's rant was ended by Brady's fist as he slumped forward in his seat.

"What in Merlin's name did you have to do that for?" Newt questioned his voice disapproving. Brady shook his smarting hand not prepared to admit how much pain letting his anger get the better of him had caused him.

"He won't give us anything further. He'd be dead or worse before he hits the street if he did. I had a feeling they were coming after you, well at least we've confirmed that much". Newt frowned at Howard thinking through the weight of Brady's words.

"You're not kicking me off the investigation"

"I wasn't intending to actually. You're as valuable to us as you are to them. I was more thinking about that case of yours. Give them a little less incentive".

Newt shook his head. I have no one I could entrust my creatures to and where exactly would I be able to hide it? Protective charms around my room at the Leaky Cauldron? I hardly think that's safe enough".

Brady looked thoughtful. "Gringots? It's meant to be impenetrable..." He saw the look of outrage beginning to form on Newt's face and sighed. "Ok, maybe not. Well where is the most secure place to hide something you don't want anyone to find?". Brady looked up suddenly with a grin at the same time Newt began to smile. Together they both said

"Hogwarts!".

 _Please let me know what you think! As always I hope you are enjoying the adventure! Lots more fun and excitement to come!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am very sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to get it right and I hit a mental block for a long time before putting this together! Please don't give up on me, trying to write Hogwarts was a very large hurdle, now that I've gotten past it there should be smooth sailing from here!_

 _Thank you to all those who are following on this adventure! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I really appreciate your kind words!_

 _Chapter 14_

"So what do we do now?" Newt glanced at the slumped form of Howard hoping that Brady wasn't going to request that he help him relocate the unconscious wizard.

"I'll kindly return Howard to his glass of scotch and you can think up some creative excuse for Tina about how we came by this information". Newt shot Brady a glare as he departed the room, Brady's voice calling after him "You also might want to inform Dumbledore of our plans". Newt made his way towards the Floo network department taking a quick detour to Brady's office to send a message by patronus to Dumbledore. For a moment he was caught up in worry as he thought about their last conversation which ended with Newt leaving in anger. He knew that Dumbledore had spoken out of concern for his welfare but at that time Newt wasn't ready to deal with the truth. There had been too much hurt, too much buried anger and resentment over the loss of his friendship with Leta and the consequences that had followed for Newt to heed his former Professor's kind warning. " _Maybe I have changed, a little"_ he had said to Tina before leaving New York six months ago. Looking back over the last six months Newt realized just how much of a journey he'd actually made. With a flick of his wand Newt sent his Patronus, he was confident Dumbledore would find great interest in assisting in the care of his creatures but that didn't make the task of leaving them behind any easier.

With a sigh of resignation Newt made his way to the Floo network department. He had almost made it to the door when a disshelved and grumpy looking Tina exited the room in a fit of sneezes.

"I'm dine" she muttered trying to fend off a concerned ministry witch that was following Tina down the corridor towards him.

"I take it you were successful in contacting Madam Piquery?" Newt commented sympathetically.

"It's a minor allergy, nothing to fuss about" Tina ground out between sneezes, finally convincing the witch that she didn't require assistance.

"How very interesting! Allergy to Floo powder isn't common in England. When I was in Egypt I met a wizard..." Newt trailed off at Tina's baleful expression.

"Maybe you'd prefer a cup of tea before we travel?". Newt noticed Tina's expression darken as another bout of sneezes muffled her reply.

"Right. Coffee it is". He let her towards the cafeteria rummaging in his case for a moment to produce a small bottle with a nozzle spray and a small clothing brush.

"This may help" He told he told her before hurrying to the counter to order the coffee.

"Do I want to know what was in that?" Tina asked as he returned, the spray having seemingly put an end to a rather vicious bout of sneezes.

"It's a rather ingenious concoction actually... there's a hint of..." Newt frowned thoughtfully as he considered the ingredients list. "You're probably happier not knowing actually".

"So what was Brady up to? You mentioned travelling?" She raised her eyebrows as she noticed Newt's face flushing slightly and the fact he was no longer meeting her eyes.

"We have it under reasonably good authority that I am in fact being hunted for my expertise as well as my suitcase full of creatures". Newt winced as Tina almost choked on her coffee.

"That much we suspected, but what confirmed our theory?" Her eyes narrowed as Newt mumbled something into his tea cup. Tina remembered her conversation with Professor Dumbledore and couldn't help but imagine Leta trying once again to use her charm to try and convince Newt to aid Grindlewald's cause. Studying his shamefaced expression and remembering that Brady was involved Tina relaxed slightly. In the space of one hour they surely couldn't have caused too much trouble.

"It was Mervin Howard actually" Newt responded to Tina's questioning look.

"The wizard we were chasing down at the Evening Rose?"

"That would be the one" Newt continued to look everywhere but at her.

"He doesn't seem the type to turn snitch against his own people. He's too cowardly"

"Actually you'll find with the right motivation he can be most forthcoming" Brady answered for Newt as he joined them, his expression far too satisfied for Newt's liking. "We'll turn Newt into a first rate investigator yet". Brady smirked at him.

Tina glanced between the two suspiciously. "Merlin help the Ministry of Magic if they made you two partners, I can only imagine the mischief you'd cause together". She couldn't help a mischievous smile of her own at the two men's indignant expressions.

"So the outcome of this investigation is that we're travelling somewhere?"

"How would you like a tour of Hogwarts?" Newt asked her with a smile.

...

As they arrived in Hogsmead village by portkey Tina couldn't help but be amazed by the beautiful cottages surrounded by cobbled streets. It was so vastly different to anything she had experience in New York. Newt was very quick to begin telling her the history of the village, being very proud that it was founded by a fellow Hufflepuff. Brady and Newt argued somewhat good naturedly about which shops Tina had to visit before they made their way to Hogwarts. They settled on Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks while Newt eagerly described the picturesque scene of visiting Hogsmead during the winter.

As they made their way towards the castle Tina felt like her eyes were trying to drink everything in at once as she admired the beautiful scenery and the charming architecture of the thatched homes and cottages. Hogwarts castle itself was enough to take her breath away and she turned to Newt with shining eyes.

"It must have been incredible going to school here" Newt stared out over the grounds momentarily lost in memories. He could hear Brady gloating over his Quittache prowess and the points he was able to score with his academic achievements for Slytherine house. Images of his own time at school seemed to flow through his mind as he remembered scrabbling through the Forbidden Forrest searching for fascinating creatures, the moving staircases, the tremendous feasts... Sitting alone by the lake doing homework and wondering why he wasn't able to fit in as easily as it seemed to come to other students. The headmaster Phinease Black who seemed determined to believe that Newt was a danger to the students. Newt was shaken from his reverie by Tina's hand gently squeezing his, understanding and empathy showing in her eyes.

"It's certainly not an experience I'll ever forget" Newt told her softly feeling slightly amused at Brady's ability to continue on talking about himself despite the fact that neither of them were paying him any attention. The gates to the school opened and they were met by the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"I am delighted to see you all here!" He shook each of their hands, leading them towards the entrance to the castle. Newt walked quietly almost a step behind as Dumbledore began giving Tina a tour of the castle with Brady chiming in boastfully over the top. He was surprised when they reached the transfiguration classroom that Brady decided to go for a walk and leave them to it, a fact he was most greatful for as the time came closer to leaving his suitcase with Dumbledore. He knew he could trust Dumbledore implicitly, but he found it didn't make leaving his creatures any easier.

Dumbledore brought Newt and Tina to his office watching in delight as Newt opened his case and stepped inside.

"You did your Charms teacher proud my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed in approval as he examined the shed and outer area of Newt's case. Newt couldn't but feel he was presenting a particularly impressive assignment and was waiting to be graded. As Dumbledore was introduced to Newt's creatures he told Newt bracingly, "I know you find this difficult but for the moment this is the wisest course of action. Grindelwald's supporters are evidence of the fact we haven't seen the last of him. I fear there are dark times yet to come". Newt heaved a deep sigh meeting Dumbledore's eyes fully for the first time that day.

"Last time we spoke I accused you of gathering an army Sir, I'm I think I'm beginning to understand why".

"Not an army Newt" Dumbledore responded gently. "Possibly something more along the lines of a covert operations team" he added with a teasing smile at Tina. "I do believe that the threat Grindelwald posses warrants the gathering of those that are prepared to stand against him" Newt glanced at Tina his eyes mirroring her concern of what the future may bring.

"It's best not to borrow trouble my boy, the coming future battle with Grindelwald I fear may never come to pass. Unfortunately divination was never my strong suit, and between us and this suitcase I have yet to find many for which it is" Dumbledore frowned suddenly as he reached for his pocket watch and realized it was missing. He used his wand to gently retrieve it from Jacob, pacifying the Niffler with a large shiny coin.

"Now where is this Phoenix I have heard so much about? I've been looking forward to meeting him!" Newt led Dumbledore to where the Phoenix sat upon his perch explaining the story of how he had come about caring for him. As they approached Newt was concerned to see the Phoenix rise up flapping his wings, for a moment he wondered if the creature disliked Dumbledore. A musical cry sprang from the Phoenix's beak as it took flight circling around Dumbledore and then landing on his outstretched arm.

"That's incredible!" Newt breathed to Tina. Dumbledore reached out a hand and stroked the Phoenix feathers speaking softly to him.

"I've never seen him do that!" Newt said almost wistfully, once again in awe of this amazing creature.

"If you don't mind Newt I might bring the Phoenix out of the case and let him stretch his wings" Dumbledore asked as the Phoenix rose from his arm and let out a cry which sounded very much like agreement to Newt. As they made their way out of the suitcase Dumbledore conjured a perch in his office and Newt was surprised that the Phoenix settled comfortably on the perch and promptly fell asleep.

"I take it that's unusual for a Phoenix?" Tina laughed at the fascinated expression on Newt's face. "I remember you saying how difficult they are to domesticate".

"There is something special about that creature" Dumbledore watched him for a moment with interest. I have no idea how long he'll choose to stay, but for now I very much get the feeling he is planning to stay at Hogwarts for a time. Now after I place protective spells around this office, I think it's time we found Brady and began to discuss your next plan of action in catching these Grey Wolves.

 _Please let me know what you think! As always I hope you are enjoying the adventure! Lots more fun and excitement to come!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok, I am so very sorry! I do truly appreciate all your wonderful reviews and it's despicable that it's taken me this long to get the next chapter up...life got in the way, badly...I'm very sorry. I'm glad that you are enjoying where the story is going and I'm glad you guys liked the Phoenix. I was thinking Fawkes, there's no cannon information as to how Dumbledore came by Fawkes, that I've discovered anyway, so I thought I'd make it part of the story._

 _Thank you to all those who are following on this adventure! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I really really appreciate your kind words! Your reviews are awesome!_

Chapter 15

It was late afternoon when Tina stepped outside Newt's shed inside his suitcase, to find him sitting cross legged on the ground in front of the bow truckle tree, trying to convince Pickett to return there.

"It's only for a short time Pickett, believe me I'm just as unhappy about this as you are". He sighed as Pickett turned his back on Newt, although still continuing to sit in the palm of his hand.

"It's dangerous out there at the moment. I'm trying to keep you safe". Tina had to stifle a giggle at the sound that followed from Pickett.

"Now that's just rude Pickett, we've talked about that noise before! It's hardly fair when you consider the ordeal that I'm about to be put through. I haven't told you Brady's latest hair brained scheme and it seems Dumbledore is going along with it". Newt raised his free hand into the air waving it gently in front of him.

"I can see the Daily Prophet headlines now... 'Disgraced X-student Hired in the Latest of Hogwarts Dubious Decisions'... or how about 'Desperation at Hogwarts, Expelled Student Hired to Cover Teaching Shortage. Pickett remained unmoved at this, only flinching when Newt muttered somewhat defeated "Maybe I should hide out here in the tree with you and leave the rest of the case to Brady".

"How about the headline 'Renowned Magizooologist Hired to Raise Teaching Standards at Hogwarts" Tina suggested gently as she dropped to the floor beside Newt, reaching out her hand to accept the indignant Bowtruckle as he reached towards her.

"Aw come on Pickett, you shouldn't give Newt such a hard time, he's very good to you, you know that" Pickett crossed his tiny arms and repeated the sound he felt best expressed his grievances. Newt let out a groan and sunk his head into his hands.

"This is going to be a disaster! The Ministry hasn't come up with something this crazy since the time the department regulating international travel thought they could train Niffler's as part of their arrival security system".

"What on earth for?" Tina laughed

"I believe Muggles have the same idea, but they use dogs. The idea was to train their natural finding skills to recognise dangerous objects".

"And how did that turn out for them?" Tina asked innocently.

Newt's expression was baleful. "They ignored my warnings and left me to answer to a delegation of irate Irish Ministry Officials that arrived for negotiations regarding the Quittach World Cup. Needless to say the idea was scrapped and I was left with most of the blame for that genius idea".

"Poor Newt" Tina failed miserably to say the words with a straight face. "This isn't exactly the same situation, Dumbledore is handling the logistics. Now that he's got permission from the headmaster, he'll make sure nothing goes wrong".

Newt heaved a sigh as he looked up at Tina, a look of sadness showing in his eyes.

"You have a lot of faith in the man Tina, yet you know nothing about him" his voice was gentle but she could hear the slight rebuke in his tone. "Dumbledore is a great man, I truly believe that, but he is human. Sometimes I wonder how much that man is willing to risk to achieve what he believes should be achieved". Newt sighed again at the concern he now saw developing in Tina's eyes. To lighten the mood he added with a half smile "Can you imagine me being able to control a class full of students, I struggle enough with keeping my creatures in line".

Tina rested a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this Newt. You'll have me to support you. It's only going to be a short time while we establish our cover story". Newt let out a snort, "Going undercover as teachers to trap a smuggling operation, it sounds like something out of that Maltese Falcon book".

Tina raised her eyebrows "The Maltese Falcon? That's been selling on all the newsstands all over New York, it's real popular with the NoMaj community. I can't imagine it appealing to you".

Newt rose from his position on the floor to hide the redness in his cheeks. "I needed something to read on the boat on the way home" he mumbled moving to check on Jacob while Tina gurgled with laughter.

"You really are full of surprises Newt". He turned from Jacob's nest, crossing his arms as he leant back against the tree, once more looking thoughtful.

"Would you care to go over Brady's plan again for me? I think my brain may have switched off after the words " _We devise a teaching role for Newt involving Magical Creatures... you know something along the lines of Dangerous Creatures and How to Pacify Them_ ". That's a ridiculous name for the subject to begin with. As I told Dumbledore and Brady it should be called Care for Magical Creatures... How is this insane plan supposed to work?" He watched as Tina got to her feet, moving towards him with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore has managed to convince the Head Master that we should trial a new subject to offer students at school".

"About blooming time really" Newt interrupted

"Before the school term starts Hogwarts is offering families the chance to send their children to a holiday program introducing the subject _Care of Magical Creatures_ ". Tina continued unmoved, emphasising the name that Newt had been advocating for the subject.

"Which should be the Grey Wolves first clue to something being amiss, Hogwarts has never run a program during the holidays after the end of the school term" Newt interrupted her.

"During this week long program students will have the chance to meet renowned writer Newt Scamander author of the best selling 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Tina was now standing in front of him smiling up at his concerned face. "Students will have the opportunity to study some of the amazing creatures that Newt has cared for, along with a very rare and exotic species of animal that many Hogwarts students will never even have known existed"

"Which will consist of a creature so incredible the Grey Wolves will be drawn out of hiding like a Niffler to a jewel with no other choice but to travel to this area in the hopes of stealing the hapless creature after disposing of a group of defenceless Hogwarts students" Newt finished for her.

Tina gently touched Newt's face enjoying watching the redness creep into his cheeks. "Dumbledore would never let that happen, there will be no danger to the students. By the time the Grey Wolves are even slightly tempted to come this way we will have Ministry officials in place. Besides, something tells me that no student in this school would ever be classified as helpless" she leaned closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. "It's the Grey Wolves I'd be feeling sorry for".

Newt let out a huff of breath as he wrapped his arms around her. "You could say just about anything and make it sound like a picnic couldn't you". Newt rested his head against hers with a final sigh of resignation.

"I wasn't exactly an extrovert at school Tina, standing in front of a group of students and trying to teach them is about as high up on my list as de-gnoming the garden. What am I going to say to them?" Pickett let out a chittering sound and climbed from Tina's shoulder back to Newt's pocket.

"Talk to them about your creatures Newt. Trust me, once you get started talking about your family you won't be at a loss for words".

...

"I'd be careful Newt, they can sense fear" Brady advised as they arrived at a group of students of various ages waiting in varying states of restlessness in the open space close to the forbidden forest.

"I've been working with animals a long time Brady, I think I know how to handle them by now".

"Whose talking about the creatures?" Brady laughed, still grinning at Newt's discomfort as Dumbledore introduced them and Tina.

"I trust you will treat them with the same respect..." As Dumbledore addressed the students Newt studied the group of fifteen teenagers in front of him. He was unsure why two of the older girls were smiling and waving at him, he was sure he'd never met them before in his life. There were two very short students that looked like they might possibly be in 2nd year but most of them seemed to be 5th year and above if Newt was any judge of these matters.

All too soon it seemed to Newt he was standing in front of the class with all eyes looking at him. He was relieved to find that Tina was right and once he brought Pickett out of his pocket was easily able to communicate the subject he was so passionate about.

"Bowtruckles are extremely sensitive creatures..."

" _Oh he's so adorable! He stuck out his little tongue at me! Make him do it again"_

" _Do they make good pets?"_

" _Do they do anything interesting?"_ The last comment was from a burley 5th year that looked like he would make a good beater on a Quittach team.

"That depends what you call interesting" Brady interrupted Newt in a theatrical tone, drawing a pair of Muggle handcuffs and securing an unsuspecting Newt to a tree.

"I hardly think that's necessary Brady" Newt complained, frowning as he realized that Brady had all of the students undivided attention as they watched to see Pickett's reaction. Newt rubbed his wrists amidst cheers from the students as Pickett freed him easily from the cuffs.

" _I think you're so brave, writing that book to protect the Wizarding world from all those fierce horrible creatures"_ Newt sputtered in disbelief at the young girl in front of him who looked to be in her final year at Hogwarts.

"I didn't... I wasn't..." correcting her misconception went unfinished for the time as Brady was once more speaking to the class.

"You didn't come all the way back to school just to play with Bowtruckles did you? You tell Mister Scamander here you want to see something more interesting than that".

"Yeah!" Cried the class as Newt glared at Brady shaking his head as he guessed where he was going.

"We are not studying the Swooping Evil with students" Newt hissed, completely ignored by Brady.

"How about a brain eating monster?" Brady asked the students with a grin

" _Do you have one of those?"_ Asked one of the young second year girl who looked almost ready to faint.

" _How many brains as he eaten?"_ A fifth year Slytherin boy asked eagerly, his eyes alight with interest.

"Come on Newt, we don't have all day. These kids could be at home practicing jinxes on their Muggle neighbours, they didn't come all this way to play with trees. Let's introduce them to Frankenstein". Newt groaned inwardly as the highly insulted Pickett left with a parting raspberry at Brady and returned to Newt's pocket. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had taken Tina away to speak with the Ministry and left him with Brady.

The rest of the lesson continued in much the same manner, with Brady challenging Newt to bring out bigger and more dangerous creatures. They managed to survive the day with all students intact, although by the end of it Newt didn't hold out the same hope for Brady. He managed to gain the sanctuary of his suitcase, lying on the couch in mental exhaustion as Tina made him a cup of strong tea.

"It can't have been that bad!"

Newt's expression was baleful. "I had a 7th year girl ask me to come back to the Ravenclaw dormitory to care for her sick owl!"

"Well that's nice to see the students are putting their trust you" Tina commented lightly, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I was halfway there before her friend let slip she doesn't own an owl" Newt grumbled as Tina lost the battle and dissolved into laughter.

"Between that and Brady egging on a group of sociopathic, blood thirsty students I fear your original assessment may be right, maybe we should feel sorry for the Grey Wolves! "

"Undoubtedly" Tina managed to gasp with a somewhat straight face. "Well Madam Piquery is all for the operation, she believes this is our best chance of catching them".

Newt leaned back onto the couch sipping his tea. "Well if I have to be involved in this madness, at least I have you beside me".

Tina sat down next to him very gently touching her mug of tea to his in a gesture of cheers. "You definitely know how to make life interesting!"


End file.
